Clowns and Spies
by Figgy
Summary: The sequel to Rapiers and Scimitars-- Now that the true conspirators are behind bars and awaiting their trials what else could happen? Well, a lot when you're a very stubborn Duchess. (UPDATED: Chapter Seven)
1. Clowns and Spies (Chapter One)

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters. However, I do own Jarella, Robert, Marilene, Dorothy's destroyed cars (Oh yeah…) and Michael… Ugh… You can have Michael.

Warnings: This takes off a few days after Rapiers and Scimitars left off. This fic will include incredibly sappy moments between Duo & Hilde Maxwell, a bit of lemony lime, a pregnant Hilde, violence, angst, a temperamental Dorothy, and anything else my demented little mind can think up. ^_^

**Clowns and Spies**

Chapter One   


Sparse moonlight shown through the bars of Michael Trisp's cell and he growled angrily as he paused in his pacing to stare outside. How kind of them to give him a cell with a view. He threw a punch at the bars, but purposefully missed… He already learned his lesson on not punching hard objects… His knuckles were bruised and bleeding and Michael rubbed them with a pained expression. It really wasn't fair. That bitch had scarred him, made his job a living hell, yet he was the one that was in prison!? The witch had thousands of people wanting her dead now that her little blackmail had been broadcast across the universe.   
He hoped her body was riddled with holes by now… But he doubted he'd get his wish. She seemed to have the life span of a cat or the luck of one at least. Because of that damn blonde fluff! He should never have listened to Une. Damn that psychotic bitch. She was getting off easy. Her trial was still a few days off, but he knew she wouldn't be spending anytime in jail. She'd be sent to a happy, padded cell where in a year or two she'd be let out completely recovered… While, he was sent to a high-security prison to spend out the rest of his life, or most of it at least, probably being hit on by a thug named Bubba.   
Michael cursed and kicked at the dingy pallet that occupied the dark cell. That bitch was going to pay. They were all going to pay. He snarled and reared back and kicked again…   
His foot missed the pallet and slammed into the metal toilet accompanying the room. Outside a Preventer guard laughed as Michael yelped in pain.

*

Dorothy smiled slightly to herself as she climbed out of her new Porsche. She patted it fondly, something she'd never have done before the loss of her other two cars. She placed her keys into her small yellow purse and began walking the short distance toward the building that loomed before her. It was tall, glass skyscraper that ominously towered over the other buildings surrounding it. Here her office lay and here she'd finally get to work once again. Her 'vacation' was to end today and Dorothy was glad. She had a lot to do to repair the damage done in the last few days. The releasing of all her blackmail had been a harsh blow. Now, she'd have to start all over, but it some ways that fact was refreshing.   
She was starting over.   
Not that the last few days since Une and Michael's arrests had been quiet. She'd spent some of it talking to Quatre about her father and her childhood before her grandfather and her training… Then she'd spoken to both Officer Yuy and Maxwell who'd needed her statement, which had led to her notice of being needed to testify against both Une and Michael. Relena had also visited often with Heero and Duo all wishing her to take Preventer protection till the trials were over and maybe even longer…   
Two attempts had been made on her life in the last five days… By two common thugs whose pockets had been quite heavy with wads of money. A few of the people she'd blackmailed were somewhat angry over the fact that their secrets had been revealed and she wasn't dead. She'd handled the thugs herself with no problems whatsoever, but Relena believed this only proved her point. They wanted her to be protected and that meant Preventers inside her house all the time and guards following her around. Dorothy would not allow it. She could protect herself.   
Speak of the angel and her two devils. Dorothy smirked as Relena Darlian, Duo Maxwell, and Heero Yuy met her in the lobby of the Romefeller building. The American grinned widely at her, his violet eyes dancing with evident amusement, "Hey, Duch! How's life?"   
"Fine, Mr. Maxwell." She raised an eyebrow, "Is there a reason for this visit?"   
"A very good reason! Right, Rellie?" At Duo's words Relena stepped forward and smiled at Dorothy. The Duchess knew that smile. It was the one Relena used when facing a group of particularly stubborn politicians. "I'm glad to hear you're doing well, Dorothy, especially after those—."   
Dorothy interrupted her, "No. I do not need Preventer protection. Two gunmen are nothing. Now, please move aside so I can get to work."   
It was truly remarkable how fast Relena could go from polite, pacifist politician and into a stubborn, know-it-all friend. "Oh, no! Two attempts, Dorothy! You need the protection! You can take an extended vacation from work. I'll take over if you wish. But you need rest and security. People are after you for the information that you so pleasantly collected and had released. They want revenge and you need the Preventers. Also, they need you to testify against Une and Michael. You have to take care of yourself!"   
Heero's lips twitched as Relena shook a finger at Dorothy during the speech, while Duo laughed outright. The Duchess calmly listened then smiled. Officer Yuy stiffened at that smile and his eyes narrowed. She was up to something.   
"Trowa Barton must also testify. Is he under Preventer protection?" Her cool blue-gray eyes watched as Duo stopped laughing and winced.   
"He's a Preventer, Dorothy." Relena explained rather weakly, looking to Heero and Duo for help.   
"He didn't blackmail anyone." Heero told her in his usual serious voice, just a hint of impatience in the tone.   
"You don't know if those two were working for a vengeful politician or Michael and Une. Officer Po informed me of that three days past." Dorothy eyed them each in turn, "Now, unless I'm mistaken, not even an ex-Gundam pilot can handle numerous assassins by himself. You know I am as capable of protecting myself as Mr. Barton. So until he is receiving such attention then I will not agree to either protection or vacation. Good day." When Duo blocked her path, she shook one high-heeled foot threateningly over his own shoe. The American blinked and stepped aside quickly.   
"Why can't you just protect her from a distance?" Relena asked as they watched the Duchess disappear.   
"She won't allow us to search her grounds or prowl her home. It's harder to protect when you can barely come within twenty meters of her home. She won't allow a bodyguard, not even one single guard, to follow her when she is outside her home. The problem is we can't force her to let us. It's her choice." Duo cursed, "She's being a damn idiot! Training or not she couldn't handle four assassins if they had Une's Rose or something like it!"   
"She's a Queen at making impossible deals." The Minister sighed, "A Preventer under Preventer protection…" She shook her head and tried to ignore the two bodyguards that walked a foot behind her, Heero, and Duo.   
"Trowa doesn't need protection. He's on L3 with his circus buddies. No one even knows he's there!" Duo growled, "What is wrong with that woman?!"   
"Dorothy understands, but perhaps—." Relena cut off and her eyes widened. The two Preventers stared at her warily and Relena grinned widely at them both. "I have an idea." Thus, the political Minister began explaining, using every ounce of her noble training to convince the two.

*

Quatre stared at the computer before him with tired and strained eyes even with his glasses on. He yawned and removed the glasses as he rubbed his dry eyes. It'd been four days since he'd left earth the day after his talk with Dorothy. That night she'd revealed a lot about her past, but he knew she was still keeping much back.   
He wished he could have stayed longer, but he'd been postponing his family business for much too long. I wonder what she's doing for New Years. He smiled; a celebration of another year since the colonies had been stabilized in space. He wanted to see her, but work…   
Quatre stared at his blinking laptop and raised one blonde eyebrow as he commanded, "Open transmission." He smiled widely as a familiar face appeared on the screen and grinned at him. "Sally! How are you?" Quatre leaned forward, his bright blue eyes level with hers.   
"A bit exhausted. Sorry, Quatre, but this is a business call. You've been nominated as the Preventer's new Head. All nominees are to return to HQ as soon as possible to await further instructions." Sally sighed, "There, that's the official request." Her eyes danced with amusement at his bewildered expression. "There are five nominees and since not every Preventer is capable of electing his or her choice, the five are to form a committee. They will lead the Preventers jointly until all Preventer choices are accounted for and one of the five is elected."   
The Winner heir looked stunned; "I can't leave. My company needs me."   
"You don't have to come immediately. I'm sure you can let your sisters handle the company for a few weeks. We need you, Quatre. Already one nominee is too involved in the protection of Duchess Catalonia to do very much. Two are having to travel from Mars." Sally tried not to sound as if she was begging, but Quatre could tell from her face.   
He sighed and ran a hand through his blonde hair, "Okay, Sally. I'll come. Give me a few days to contact my sisters." Quatre replaced his glasses as his head began to pound. "Sally, who are the others?"   
She smiled, relieved that he'd agreed, and answered, "Noin, Zechs, Duo, and myself."   
"You'd be perfect for the job, Sally." Quatre told her honestly and she laughed.   
"Tell Wufei that." They both chuckled, then the Arabian looked away and swallowed.   
"How is she, Sally?" His voice was such a soft whisper that Sally wanted to hug him, but she could merely smile a bit sadly as she spoke.   
"She's fine, Quatre. You've probably already heard about the two attempts and know she's safe. Duo and Heero are still trying to convince her to take some form of Preventer protection and she is still resisting. Quatre, she's fine." Sally told him quietly, hiding her own worries for the Duchess. Ever since Dorothy's visit to her office she'd grown something of a sensitive spot for Duchess Catalonia.   
"Thank you." His voice sounded strangely husky as he turned back around to face her. "I fear I must go, Sally, if I want to be there as soon as possible. Good luck to you."   
"You too, Quatre. Bye."

*

Trowa Barton was helping set up one of the smaller tents when Catherine came running to announce he had a phone call. The acrobat thanked her before leaving for his trailer that sat beside his sister's. The face greeting him from the vid-screen surprised him enough to cause one eyebrow to lift. "Heero."   
"Trowa."   
"Oh, god. You two are so hopeless!" Duo's smiling face popped up behind Heero and he grinned at Trowa. "Hey, Tro-man! We've got bit of a job for you."   
"A job?" Trowa leaned forward and surprised both Preventer officers when he actually stalked from the room at one point during the explanation… But eventually he agreed.

*

Heero cut off the transmission and leaned back in his chair, his eyes on the woman that had stayed out of sight during the conversation. Duo stared at the vid-screen with a slight expression of confusion and awe; "Did you see that? Tro-man got pissed. I mean, we've all seen him show some emotion, but he's always been so… Cool, collected. I wonder why he got so mad…"   
Relena stared at her hands; "Maybe you shouldn't be doing this. If someone does come after them, then they're both together now. Easy targets."   
Duo shook his head, "First, they'll be on a distant colony and we're using the oldest rule in the book. We're hiding them in plain sight. No one will ever think to look for them there. Second, Trowa is a Preventer Officer and can protect Dorothy. Angry politicians are hiring the assassins coming after her, not Une and Michael. We've questioned both and though we can't exactly trust them, the attempts so far have been made by low-profile thugs, not professionals. Third, Dorothy will be able to prove her spy capabilities and hide under a disguise and a new identity."   
"What if she doesn't agree?"   
"You said she would." Duo lowered a level gaze toward Relena, "Are you changing your mind?"   
"Dorothy's hard to understand. She might and she might not. It depends on her mood. She may think that having to stay with Trowa for awhile will allow her to understand his weaknesses and strengths. She's never explained why, but Trowa must have done something to her a long time ago."   
Heero stood and both looked at him. "Dorothy doesn't like what she can't label. Trowa won't fit her labels. Trowa doesn't like aristocrats or arrogance. Dorothy isn't truly as arrogant as she seems to be. Neither understands each other and neither likes things they can't understand."   
Relena sighed, "I just hope she agrees. She does need at least some sort of protection." She picked up her coat and slowly pulled it on as Duo and Heero checked their guns.   
"Duch ain't gonna know what hit her." Duo joked as the three left Heero's office.

*

Dorothy lunged forward at her imaginary opponent, her rapier slicing through the air, and her hair streaming behind her. Somewhere a clock chimed, announcing that it was four A.M. Dorothy blinked and paused in mid-parry to lean against her rapier. She needed to sleep, but she feared she was becoming something of insomniac. However, it wasn't the sound of the clock that had made her stop her practice, but the steady knocking at her front door.   
The Duchess hoisted the rapier and walked out of the fencing room, making her way toward the door with a slight smile. If it were another attempt then she'd enjoy the exercise. She opened the door with a slight flourish and raised an eyebrow as she faced Minister Darlian and Officers Maxwell and Yuy. "Come to try to convince me once again?" She asked as she motioned for them to enter.   
"Actually, we have an arrangement that we hope might accompany you better than constant watch." Duo answered, his cheerful grin in place even though he desperately wished he was with Hilde who was staying with Relena since he couldn't leave earth now that he was a nominee for the Preventer's new President.   
"An arrangement?" Dorothy sat down and crossed her legs, eyeing the three with her usual smug air of confidence. "Please, explain."   
"We want you to have protection. You don't want us following you around everywhere. What about relocating? We have a perfect place you could stay for a few weeks, with only one Preventer guard. You've told us yourself that your training allowed you to be as good as that Collie woman."   
"I have work." She answered calmly, "And Trowa Barton is still not receiving the same treatment, now is he?"   
Duo and Relena exchanged a grin before the Officer continued. "Well, that's not completely true. Trowa is hidden from sight and will actually be the Preventer that will be accompanying you. Since you are obviously as capable as any Gundam pilot we've thought it would be wise for you to be protecting each other. This way we don't have to worry about anymore traitors in the Preventer corps being the ones to protect you. You'll be out of sight and no one would ever think to look for you there."   
A frown replaced her smirk, "Where would there be?"   
"Now, Duch, you said that you weren't agreeing because Trowa wasn't receiving the same protection. Now, he is. You shall protect him and he will protect you. A circle, you see."   
"Where is there?" She asked again and Heero finally spoke.   
"Accept or don't. We will not risk explaining where Trowa is till you agree."   
"My work…" Dorothy whispered and Relena smiled sweetly.   
"You deserve a bit of a real vacation after this Une fiasco. I will take care of Romefeller till you can return." Dorothy seemed apprehensive over that bit of information, yet there was her sense of her honor to think of. She had told them that she wouldn't agree till Trowa was accepting the same treatment and now he was… And it would be interesting to see Trowa's reaction to being protected by her self. Interesting, indeed…   
To relax for awhile and to perhaps annoy the ever stoic Trowa Barton would be a nice way to spend a week or two. And to see how Relena would react to Romefeller… Yes, yes… This was all very, very interesting once one actually thought it through.   
Dorothy smiled, "I accept."   


*

Hours later, an enraged Dorothy was being watched as she slowly cut the last bit of her hair. The blond locks fell to the floor and she stared at the image she now made. Her hair had been cut to shoulder-length and dye had been used to make her hair a less whitish blonde and her eyebrows… A tremor passed through her hand as she remembered having to sit through the dying and plucking of her most shocking attribute. For years, she'd kept her eyebrows just so… And they had forced her to ruin them. The image staring back at her was her, yet strangely not her.   
The woman in the mirror had hair that was now being placed in a high ponytail and glitter painted across her eyelids and lip-gloss shone on her frowning lips. The short skirt she wore over knee-high boots and the fur-lined, low-cut shirt revealed a silver necklace. She looked like any average twenty-something going clubbing.   
"See, that wasn't so bad." Duo teased and Dorothy struggled not to throw the scissors at the American. She was angry and the longer they stayed, the harder it was for her not to show her anger. They had forced her to cut her hair and change her eyebrows.   
"You're leaving tonight on a public shuttle. You understand your new identity." From Heero it wasn't a question. "Trowa will meet you and you know how to contact us if you need help."   
"Understood." Dorothy answered her voice calm even though inside she was raging. She should've realized that the acrobat wouldn't be leaving his precious circus and now she would have to join it. Actually, she didn't mind quite that much. She could see the wisdom in the choice. No one would ever believe that the Duchess Catalonia was hiding away in a traveling circus. Yet, to spend so much time in **his** environment. Perhaps this was a good thing. She could study him in his home where he'd be most comfortable. Once she understood what exactly drove the acrobat, perhaps she could…   
I could what? Dorothy stared at her image with frustration. What could I do to him? Convince him.   
Her eyes widened slightly as she realized that was exactly what she wanted to do. Trowa was so much like Quatre in his view of her. Believing that she was a sad, lonely woman. He wanted her to cry.   
Yet, that wasn't completely true. He didn't think she was as kind as Quatre thought and he was suspicious of her, as she was of him. He believed she loved Quatre, but didn't trust her not to hurt the Arabian. In some strange way, Dorothy wanted revenge on Trowa Barton for always shaking her so deeply whenever they were together. He was one of the few people that made her angry. Not even Quatre could cause her to show rage as the acrobat did.   
Dorothy turned away from the image and reached out a hand to accept the file containing the papers for her new identity. A passport, background history, recommendations, hospital records, social security. All of it rested in her hand. She raised her eyes to find that they were staring at her. She smirked and spoke, her voice rolling into the slightly clipped accent of the British, "My name is Lavender Gladius. You are?"   
Duo whistled, "Do it again!"   
She glared at him before turning her attention toward Heero, "Now the tricky part, I presume."   
He nodded, "You and Relena are leaving here together, Duo will pretend to be your driver while I follow. At the port, you will both slip into the ladies' bathroom where Duo will meet you. He will put on your coat and cover his head with a scarf and leave with Relena while you board your shuttle."   
Dorothy slipped on a long, tan coat and tied a belt around it so her outfit was hidden from sight. Next came a pair of sunglasses and the scarf and soon she and Relena were out the door and supposedly meeting their chauffeur. Heero followed in his car, keeping a fair amount of distance between him and the car as his eyes watched for any suspicious onlookers.   
Relena and Dorothy didn't speak as Duo drove them; instead they tried to ignore his whining over having to pretend to be a woman… And then his bragging over Hilde's pregnant state and how they were going to name the child Duo Jr. Relena actually smiled at this, but Dorothy merely rolled her eyes and focused on the road outside.   
An hour later, Dorothy was watching the stars outside her shuttle window. The plan had worked and now she was on her way to L3 to join Trowa's circus as Lavender. As she watched Earth become smaller and smaller, Dorothy felt a stab of unease. She never did enjoy visiting the colonies… It brought too many memories of her father's death to mind yet the journey through space usually relaxed her somewhat. The brilliant stars, endless space, and ominous moon reminded her of nights of watching the sky with her father… Dancing and laughing…   
She smiled slightly, just a slight lift of her lips and pushed aside her worries and distress. For now, she just wanted to enjoy the sight.

*

Hola! See! I said I might do a sequel and here it is *^_^* Now, it might seem a bit strange right now, but trust me. Everything will be thoroughly explained. Also, I've read stories where Trowa comes to Quatre's (and if Dorothy is with Quatre, then to her too). He always seems to come into their world of politics and wealth. I just wanted to see if I could put one of them (Dorothy, in this case) in his world. Well, ciao!!   
  
  



	2. Clowns and Spies (Chapter Two)

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters. However, I do own Jarella, Robert, Marilene, Dorothy's destroyed cars (Oh yeah…) and Michael… Ugh… You can have Michael.

Warnings: This takes off a few days after Rapiers and Scimitars left off. This fic will include incredibly sappy moments between Duo & Hilde Maxwell, a bit of lemony lime, a pregnant Hilde, violence, angst, a temperamental Dorothy, and anything else my demented little mind can think up. ^_^

**Clowns and Spies**

Chapter Two

Midii waited calmly for her opponent to rush forward, her body relaxed and a corner of her mouth twitched upward in a smug smile. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a loose bun and she wore a white tank and tan pants, the usual uniform for Preventers when drilling. Her opponent wore the same, except her hair swung behind her in two twists. Dangerous to have one's hair hanging down like that, Midii mentally perceived. The woman was very good and knew her sensitive spots quite well.   
Only one trained in understanding the human body inside and out would know what this woman knew… So, she had to be a doctor or a former doctor… Maybe a nurse.   
The other woman, however, didn't rush forward. She smiled slightly and shifted her body weight to her left leg. Midii felt a slash of impatience as the two stood and stared at each other. Impatience was one of her many downfalls… One of the reasons she'd never been as highly employed as Dorothy. Impatience, too meek at times, and not always one to follow orders…   
A groan escaped through clenched teeth as Midii finally twisted and released a high kick, aiming toward the woman's head. The woman grabbed her ankle and twisted, causing the smaller former spy to turn in midair. Midii frowned as she was forced to turn, but didn't land. Instead she curled her body and grabbed the woman's shoulder, hefting her body higher so she could lift her free leg and slam it into the woman's back. Her opponent released her ankle and Midii fell to the ground as the other woman stumbled forward.   
Midii reached upward as she jumped to her feet and wrapped one hand around an orange twist and yanked. The woman let out a slight gasp as she fell backwards and Midii wrapped an arm around her neck, releasing the lock of hair. Midii tightened her hold as the woman struggled to try and remove her arm, then the former spy fell backwards as a foot swiped her own feet out from under her. The opponent jumped out of her grasp and stood a few feet away, watching Midii warily as the spy raised to her feet.   
They eyed each other till Midii swung a fist and the woman dodged, only to be caught by Midii's other fist in the side. The woman merely grunted before kneeing the spy in the stomach. Midii gasped as she stumbled away, then ran forward and sent a low kick toward the woman's abdomen. The woman twisted out of the way and Midii landed gracefully behind her, quickly turning and grabbed the other woman by the shoulder, only to be thrown to the ground.   
The former spy growled and rolled out of the way of the oncoming foot and grabbed the woman's stationary ankle and pulled. The woman toppled and Midii leapt to her feet and fell onto the woman with her elbow, trying to catch her in the throat. The woman moved aside and Midii winced as her elbow slammed into the floor. The woman didn't waste time, but jumped to her feet and kicked Midii in the side.   
Midii's eyes narrowed and she hooked her ankle around the woman's and jerked. The woman fell to the floor beside her and for a second, silence filled the room…   
Then around them Preventers cheered as slowly the woman raised to her feet and Midii to her knees. Her opponent offered a hand and smiled warmly. "So, you're everything Dorothy said you are. I'm Sally Po."   
Midii cautiously accepted the offered hand and Sally helped her to her feet. "Midii Une. You know Dorothy?"   
A gleam seemed to shine in Sally's eyes as she laughed and grinned widely, "Around here, everyone knows the Duchess one way or the other. Especially with the recent events."   
"She won't accept protection." Someone threw them both towels and Sally offered the spy a water bottle.   
"Wouldn't accept." Sally corrected, "She finally relented. Officers Maxwell and Yuy are heading the case, but a few specific officers under the command of Maxwell are to be at hand incase Duchess Catalonia needs their sudden aid."   
"Why are you telling me this?"   
Sally leaned over toward a small blue bag and pulled out a manila folder. "Here." She slung the bag over one shoulder and winked, "Welcome to the Preventers, Midii."   


*

Trowa watched the passengers exit the shuttle from the window and ignored the sentimental reunions around him as loved ones found loved ones. He wasn't here to meet a longtime friend or lover… This was a job that he'd taken against his better judgment. Taking Dorothy Catalonia into his home, into the circus was a horrifying idea… And he would now have to deal with it.   
"Darling, you look tired. Not sleeping well?" A voice drawled behind him in the perfect pronunciation of the British and Trowa turned around to face a smirking Dorothy Catalonia. He eyed her new appearance then picked up the small black bag resting beside her and began walking away.   
She placed a hand on one hip and raised an eyebrow. "What? No hugs and kisses?"   
He ignored her and continued walking and Dorothy's eyes narrowed as she began to slowly walk after him.   
"You're creating a scene."   
Trowa spun around and stared at her, "Cathie is waiting for us. She believes you are an old friend."   
Dorothy laughed and smiled sweetly, "You mean, she believes I'm an old lover of yours." She stepped forward and placed a pale hand on his chest, "I've heard that you are quite capable of blending in and playing the spy. Shall we test our combined skills?" She bared her white teeth at him and frowned as Trowa's expression didn't waver. He removed her hand from his chest and turned away.   
"Cathie is waiting."   
The Duchess merely tilted her head and smirked, "Well, we can't keep dear Cathie waiting." She joined the acrobat and walked alongside him, her eyes staring straight ahead as they exited the port. People crowded around them, somewhere a child laughed, and out of the corner of her eye she could see a couple kissing. "Disgusting show of affection." She told Trowa casually, waving one hand to encompass the many colonists surrounding them. "Is it usually like this? I don't visit the colonies much." Dorothy smirked, "I find the air doesn't agree well with me."   
"Trowa!" A cheerful voice yelled and Dorothy's head jerked upward and she smiled scornfully at the auburn haired girl that waved at them as she stood beside a strangely bright car. "You found her!"   
"Good day, I'm Lavender." Dorothy's face brightened as she smiled warmly at the beaming woman standing before her. She offered one manicured hand and Catherine eagerly accepted it.   
"I'm Cathie. I hope you'll enjoy your time with us. Trowa tells me that you're transferring from a rival troupe because of personal problems. We could sure use you." Catherine released Dorothy's hand so she could open the car's trunk for the bag Trowa carried. "What exactly do you do? Trowa wouldn't go into details."   
"It's something of a surprise." Dorothy answered readily as she reached up and freed her hair from its tight ponytail and allowed it to hang around her face. It didn't truly surprise her that Catherine didn't recognize her from their brief meeting at Relena's ball. She had expected it.   
"Oh? Can't wait to see it!" The three climbed into the car with Dorothy sitting beside Catherine who was driving while Trowa sat in the back, quietly listening to the two chatting.   
"How exactly did you and my brother meet, Lavender?" Catherine asked as she drove them through the colony, passing numerous colonists busy shopping and living their everyday lives.   
An evil gleam danced in Dorothy's eyes, "It happened so suddenly those years ago. I was walk—."   
"We met at a bar." Trowa's deep voice interrupted Dorothy and she spun around to glare at him before replacing the expression with a small smile.   
"Do you remember the next night, darling?" She purred and, was too busy watching Cathie's lips twitch as she struggled not to laugh, to notice Trowa's hand close tightly in a fist. "I don't believe I'll ever forget it." One visible green eye narrowed as the car slowed to a stop before a large circus tent.   
"I hope you don't mind the sleeping arrangements." The area behind the tents consisted of several small trailers, various animal cages, and two smaller tents that held most of the larger props. Catherine led the way as Trowa removed Dorothy's bag from the trunk. He stared at the small black bag and raised one eyebrow as he shifted the objects inside. He had already realized the bag did not contain merely clothes… Something lay folded beneath the soft layers of clothing. The acrobat made a mental note to check Dorothy's bag later.   
The Duchess walked alongside Catherine, her eyes lazily wandering among the surrounding area. "It's no problem, Cathie." Trowa admired the woman's skill; she showed no surprise at the animals or performers, but acted as if she were used to such things. She was a borne actress. His mouth tightened, which was exactly why she could never be completely trusted.   
"I'm glad. To tell you the truth I don't mind having a roomie. Trowa stayed with me for awhile till he finally received his own residence, but it'll be different with another female." The cheerful knife-thrower threw an arm around Dorothy as she led the blonde to the manager's office. "I hope you can cook, Lav." Catherine smiled warmly once more before knocking on the trailer's door, "Manager!"   
"Come in!" A voice yelled back and Catherine opened the door, motioning Dorothy inside. "Welcome to your new home, Lav!"   
The door shut behind the blonde Duchess and she faced the Manager with a smile on her pale face.

*

Trowa placed Dorothy's bag on the sofa and stiffened as he heard his sister walk inside. "I'm fixing some soup. Want some, Trowa?" She called from the small kitchen and Trowa winced. His sister could cook almost anything, but her special homemade soup tasted horrible.   
"Okay, sis." He called back, his voice low and strong. He'd never hurt her feelings and if swallowing a bowl of disgusting soup would make her happy then he would do it. Whistling traveled from the kitchen and soon the steady banging of pots and pans as Catherine began gathering her materials. Trowa nodded slightly to himself and unzipped Dorothy's bag. He pulled out a bright yellow silk bundle and unwound the material. She had brought a change of clothes, only one complete outfit, but that didn't interest him. It was what lay in the middle of the bundle of clothes that made him nod thoughtfully.   
It wasn't one object, but pieces of an object. He picked up one piece and nodded again. Plastic. A gun… It would need to be assembled and it was made completely from plastic, but he knew from experience that it would work. It was a hard weapon to find since it could so easily slip by security, but obviously Dorothy had the money and connections. He raised an eyebrow as he searched for bullets. None. Only the gun lay among the clothes.   
What good was a gun without bullets? He wound the clothes around the pieces, then rewound the yellow silk, and placed it back in the black bag. He stood and mentally went over how Dorothy had appeared to him. She had dressed casually, he'd seen his sister wear clothes like her outfit, and a simple necklace… A ponytail, which she'd undone… Where were the bullets?   
"Find anything interesting?" Dorothy asked as she sauntered into the living room. "The people here are quite helpful." She smirked as she zipped her bag close, something he'd belated doing. "They cheerfully pointed out dear Cathie's quaint home." She pushed the bag aside and sat down, crossing her legs. "Well? Did you find anything interesting?"   
"No bullets." He answered calmly; backing away so he could sit in the orange and patched chair situated somewhat in front of the sofa.   
She raised a hand to her silver necklace and ran a finger up and down its length. "Really? Well, that is interesting." Dorothy leaned forward, "I spoke to your wonderful manager and he's assigned me a performance with Miss Catherine Bloom, seeing as how she's the one that handles the dangerous objects around here." She smiled at him, a slow, lazy smile. "And of course, she handles the knives and such, too."   
"Have you spoken to Quatre?" He quietly asked, ignoring the subtle remark, and found her reaction amusing though he wouldn't admit it outwardly. Dorothy blinked, stood, and lifted her bag.   
"Mr. Winner and I are none of your concern, clown. Where do I sleep?" He motioned toward the sofa and Dorothy raised one elegant eyebrow, "I see and where does the illustrious Mr. Barton rest?"   
"My trailer is next door. You will either come to me or call Duo if problems arise." He also stood and the Duchess dropped her bag back on the old sofa. "You are to perform nothing dangerous."   
The air between the two seemed to thicken as she sneered. "Oh, my. The role of worrisome mother does suit you. If I scrape my knee will you kiss it and make it all better?" He was silent and Dorothy smiled nastily as she took a step closer toward the acrobat; "I find, Mr. Barton, that if that is so," her smile widened and she lifted one hand, "I may be compelled to," the hand rested upon his chest, "find more interesting places to fall on."   
"Soup's ready!" Catherine called and Dorothy dropped her hand and smirked widely.   
"Didn't you hear, Trowa? The soup's ready." The Duchess turned and swayed into the kitchen. Trowa's eyes narrowed as he watched her go. Why did she always have to act like she didn't care for Quatre? He shifted his shoulders and a rare smile appeared on his lips, disappearing as quickly as it came.   
He hoped Dorothy enjoyed his sister's lovely soup.

*

Relena rubbed her temples as she exited the courtroom. Une's trial had finally begun and the evidence was highly condemning for the former Preventer head. The Minister's own account of what had happened in Une's office had been revealed today and Relena was glad to be free of the stifling court and Une's attorney. The woman had this way of looking at someone and making them remember every horrible thing they'd ever done. A brief memory of stealing a pack of gum had continually replayed itself in her head as she answered the woman's questions. She'd been four!   
The Vice Foreign Minister sighed as the cameras started flashing and her escort of guards surrounded her, shouldering their way through the throng of paparazzi and reporters. Relena slipped a pair of sunglasses on, humming quietly under her breath as she made her way to her limousine. She sometimes envied Dorothy's freedom of at least driving. She had learned how to drive, but it wasn't suitable for her position…   
Of course, a few times she'd driven… In disguise… With four Preventers following in the distance… Dorothy never had to bother with such things and in a way, Relena felt as if the Duchess was acting ridiculous to force them to come up with such a dangerous plan of protection. It had too many loopholes…   
A guard opened the car door and Relena climbed inside. I wonder what Heero would do if I took Duo's offer and joined the Intelligence Division of the Preventers. She chuckled softly. She'd never do such a thing. Her job suited her well and she loved her work, but the picture of Heero's face at hearing such a thing was deliciously cute. The Minister sighed and leaned back into her seat; because of the trials and Dorothy's situation, she and Heero hadn't spent much time together since Christmas. She sometimes felt as if what had happened that night was all a dream, but then she'd catch the serious Preventer watching her with such… gentle affection and she'd know.   
He had a lot to deal with before their relationship ever evolved into something more serious. She had a lot to deal with. Both had jobs that needed them and a few would not like their relationship if it was ever announced to the public. But those were all worries for later. Now, she just wanted to enjoy the few times she was able to see him, smile at him, and hold his hand for the few seconds he'd allow. She giggled, a very undiplomatic sound, and smiled.   
"You seem in a fine mood, miss." Pagan spoke from the driver's seat and Relena turned her smile upon the old butler and chauffeur.   
"Yes, Pagan. I am in very good mood." She removed her sunglasses and ran a hand through her hair, pulling out the tangles. "Pagan, could you please stop by the Preventers' Headquarters?"   
"Of course, miss."   


*

"Well, well. Don't you look just peachy in your new uniform?" Michael placed his hands behind his head and leaned against his cell's wall as a familiar figure entered the chamber. He smiled arrogantly, but his eyes were shadowed and darted to the door as it slid shut and the electronic lock was activated once again.   
"You asked for me. Why?" Midii glanced around, one hand looped around the top of her black pants. Her khaki jacket stood open showing her plain white shirt underneath. Her I.D. shone brightly on the jacket beside it resting two pens carefully situated in a holder placed inside her coat pocket and Michael snorted once before allowing his eyes to fall toward the empty holster she wore.   
"No weapons? You really are a confident little bitch." She merely shifted her hip to the right and stared at him. Finally, the former lord looked away and spoke in short, harsh sentences. "I want parole. I can't survive this much longer. I'm dying. I want parole and you can get it for me."   
Her eyes widened, "You're mad. I can't do any such thing and I wouldn't if I could! You're charged with attempted murder!"   
Michael growled and pushed away from the wall, "I want out of here! You and that psycho are both getting off scot-free! You're one of them! She's going to the nuthouse and will be set free on good behavior in a few months! I'm going to jail! I want PAROLE!" With each word he advanced toward the blonde spy and Midii shook her head.   
"I made a mistake and Dorothy understood that. You were out for revenge. Michael, I can't, **won't**, help you." She turned to walk out of the cell, but the former Romefeller aide grabbed her arm in a tight grasp.   
"You won't help me?" He shoved her backwards, watching as she easily regained her balance. "Then put me out of my misery. I know you can do it. Just kill me." Michael took her hand and placed it on his throat. Midii jerked her hand back as if burned and he sneered. "You can't do it. This whole thing's messed with you."   
"The only thing that's messed up is you, Michael." She shook her head as if disgusted and spun around, facing the metal door.   
"When we had sex, were you imaging that Preventer? The friend of the blonde fluff?" She stiffened at his casual words and Michael smiled cruelly as he leaned forward, his breath brushing against her neck. "Hmmm, my little spy, were you?"   
She spun around and shoved him, her gray eyes brimming with disgust, "Enjoy prison, Michael. It suits you." The newly recruited Preventer slid her I. D. through the electronic panel beside the sliding door and stepped outside, tapping in the security code. The last thing Michael saw before the door slid completely closed was dove-gray eyes glaring back at him.   
His hand tightened and the former lord began to whistle softly as the limited light glinted off the silver pen he so tightly held.

*

Soft humming filled the warm room as the woman stared outside her window, watching as the sun's ray brightened the lush grounds. It was so beautiful here. She smiled and softly touched her stomach. It would be some time till she actually showed the effects of pregnancy, but she'd welcome them… well, all of them except the morning sickness… She'd started feeling queasy lately… But she suspected that it was more from nerves right now. At least, that was what she hoped. She'd gladly put off the sick, stomach twisting feeling for a couple more months if she could.   
"Have I ever told you that you are the most beautiful woman in the galaxy?" A low, husky voice intoned from the doorway and Hilde turned around to face Duo Maxwell. He quickly shortened the distance between them and took her in his arms, swinging her around briefly before placing a long kiss on her lips.   
They broke away for air and she smiled mischievously up at him, "Not today. The lack of compliments has sent me into such a depressed state. Perhaps you should show me how much you care?"   
Duo nodded mock seriously, "Of course, wife." He grinned, "That still sounds good. My wife." He kissed her again and Hilde returned it happily. The American lifted her slightly, allowing Hilde to wrap her legs around his waist, and his roguish grin caused her to laugh as he waggled his eyebrows impishly.   
"Silly American." She teased, fluttering her eyelashes, and Duo mimed shock before nibbling on her neck. She smiled and ran her hands through his hair, breaking the black band that had held the braid so tightly. "The bed's in the next room." Hilde whispered in his ear and Duo cheerfully made his way to the door, when a beeping noise reached both.   
"What the hell?" He carefully placed Hilde on her feet and looked around the room, his eyes landing on the blinking vid phone. He groaned and walked toward the phone, "What is it?"   
Sally's face popped up and she smiled at him, "Glad to see you, too, Duo! Your team is ready. You did tell me to call you as soon as they were each recruited."   
The American groaned again, running a hand through his now loose hair. "I'll be there in a minute."   
"Okay. Oh, and Duo?"   
"What?"   
"You should wear your hair down more often." She winked and her image disappeared as she cut off the connection before he could retaliate. For a second, Duo just glowered at the phone then with a sigh turned around to find Hilde holding out a brush and a new band.   
"It's okay, Duo. I understand." Hilde smiled widely, "Any ways, you can make it up to me tonight."   
He grinned and took the items from her. "I'll see you, babe." Duo kissed her once then hurried out of the Darlian mansion and back to HQ, muttering angrily to himself all the way.

*

Quatre removed his glasses as he entered Preventer HQ. It had taken a surprisingly short amount of time to prepare for his departure, as his sisters were happy to help him out in any way. He shoved the glasses into his shirt pocket and nodded warmly at a few Preventers that yelled hellos and heys as he walked by. He made his way to the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee as he stared at the wall before him. Sally had left him such a cryptic message when he had reached earth that he wasn't sure if he'd guessed right… The Arabian sighed and poured the remaining bitter liquid down the sink and walked toward the wall.   
A deft touch here and there and soon Quatre was behind the wall and staring at the five tunnels that twisted around, below, and behind the Preventer building. It was a group of remarkably capable planners and architects that had designed and constructed the hidden tunnels that only a specific few knew about. The Winner should know, seeing as he was one of the designers.   
He chose the third tunnel and shoved his hands into his pockets as he walked the long length of walkway. His mind wandered as the tunnel twisted this way and that, the way lit by various light fixtures. He wondered how Dorothy was doing… The newspapers were reporting that the Duchess was taking a vacation in Paris and had been spotted numerous times. He wished she'd called him or anything… He wanted to see her, to talk to her, to touch her, feel her… Quatre groaned and raised a pale hand to his head.   
That night… When he had held her hand and the snow had slowly fell around them and her soft voice had spoken about her father. He wanted to repeat that. He wanted to hold her before a fire and listen to her tales of a life she'd had to leave behind. He wanted to know everything. But Quatre didn't think Dorothy would ever be able to reveal everything to him. He believed her when she'd said she hated him as well as loved. He wanted to show her that he wasn't like the other men she'd had in her life, that he would never hurt her ever again… Like he had that day with those hateful words… Even now he didn't know how he'd been able to say those things to her.   
"Officer Winner!" A surprised voice shook Quatre out of his thoughts and the Arabian looked up into the brown eyes of an obviously lower ranking officer. He glanced at the metal door behind the Preventer and frowned.   
"I want to see the prisoner." His voice was one of command, the voice of someone that expected to be obeyed. The officer hesitated and shifted slightly.   
"I wasn't told—."   
Quatre sighed, "May I please speak with the prisoner? It's urgent. You may call Miss Po if you wish. I'm sure I have the authorization."   
The officer fidgeted once again then slowly nodded and turned around to tap in the code. The metal door slid open and Quatre entered, his eyes locked on the figure inside. The prisoner smiled as he entered and Quatre resisted the urge to turn and walk back out… Instead the Arabian calmly sat down on the small cot and prepared for the interrogation ahead of him.   
"How are you, Une?"   


*

Dorothy waited uneasily as Catherine brought two mugs of hot cocoa into the living room. The Duchess stared at the cups, trying to forget the horrid taste of the meal she had eaten earlier. And that man. That despicable clown. He'd just sat across from her, calmly eating away, but she'd known… He'd been amused! And Lavender Gladius couldn't do a damn thing about. Lavender Gladius had to smile and nod as she shoved the disgusting soup down her throat.   
She began to yank at the tiny threads holding her long shirt together. It was his shirt. Catherine had pulled him aside and Dorothy had watched as Trowa left the trailer only to return seconds later with this. It was plain and too large for her, which made it perfect to sleep in… At least, that was what Cathie had said. Dorothy felt extremely uncomfortable and wanted a real nightgown. It had been a long time since she'd been away from the luxuries of the wealthy. Even longer since she'd had to actually pull off a disguise. She could handle the disguise, she could even handle the lack of comfort, but she could not eat this woman's soup again. The Duchess smiled warmly as she took the mug offered and cautiously sipped from it, mentally sighing in relief as the warm liquid danced across her taste buds.   
"Lavender," Catherine sat cross-legged on the floor in front of the sofa and tilted her head, "I don't mean to pry, but you and my brother don't seem to be on the best of terms. Why did you contact him?"   
Dorothy stared into her cup and frowned slightly, "Trowa… is a very unusual man… I find that no matter what I can always speak to him, even if it is mainly taunts. Where I come from, there's no one quite like him and, well… I missed him." The room grew silent as she closed her mouth and studied her words. They had been the first words to come to mind, yet they held a note of truth that not even a lifetime of training could've put into them. Did she see Trowa in such a light?   
The knife-thrower just stared at the woman sitting before her. She tilted her head and Dorothy's eyes met the circus performer's directly and a small smile appeared on Cathie's lips. "I think he might've missed you, too, Lavender." Dorothy's surprised was evident and Catherine's smile widened. She motioned toward Dorothy's cocoa. "It's getting cold. Well, practice starts tomorrow so I'd get some sleep if I were you. G'night."   
"What the hell?" The Duchess whispered, then glowered as she tried to control her confusion. She lowered her body onto the sofa, her pale white legs thrown over the back of the coach. Darkness settled onto the circus and Dorothy allowed her eyes time to adjust as she stared at the ceiling.   
  
**_ "I think he might've missed you, too, Lavender."_**   
  
Dorothy frowned and swung her legs off the back so she could sit up. Sleep? She didn't sleep. Her feet crushed the soft carpet as she stood and made her way toward the door. She didn't want to wake Cathie and have another conversation. The woman had startled her, something very few people had ever been able to do… One being Trowa Barton… She supposed it was only suitable that the sister would have the same ability.   
  
**_ "You were great for a one-night stand, but otherwise… Well, don't become clingy, Miss Dorothy."_**

I forgave him. Yet, a sharp jolt seemed to stab at her heart as she remembered the way Quatre had looked as he'd spoken the words. It was easier to not care, to not love or hate, but first Quatre and his talks of peace and kindness and then Trowa telling her it was sad that she couldn't cry. What did it matter if she could cry? Tears were just fluid produced in the lacrimal gland and used to lubricate the eye. Eyedrops served the same purpose.   
Dorothy crept outside, her feet digging into loose sand. Plants didn't grow well on the colonies, but sand could easily be found and it didn't need loving care. She rubbed her arms and stared upward through the clear ceiling of the colony and at the stars that shone so brightly.

**_ "One day I hope to celebrate Christmas completely and truly with my heart."_**

"What are you doing, Dorothy?" The Duchess didn't turn around at the sound of Trowa's voice instead she just stood silently as the acrobat walked up beside her. They stood quietly, both watching the stars glitter above till the blonde finally turned to face her Preventer bodyguard.   
"Do you cry, Trowa?"   
He blinked in surprise at the question and looked away from the blonde. "Yes… I've cried and do cry. Why won't you cry, Dorothy?" Trowa faced her and Dorothy calmly reached up and pushed his bangs aside.   
"Why do you hide?" A tiny smile danced across her features as she turned and walked back inside Cathie's trailer, leaving the acrobat to shake his head and enter his own home.

*   


A:N : Hola! I'd love to hear what you have to say about this fic. So reviews are highly welcomed *^_^* Ciao!!--Figgy


	3. Clowns and Spies (Chapter Three)

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters. However, I do own Jarella, Robert, Marilene, Dorothy's destroyed cars (Oh yeah…) and Michael… Ugh… You can have Michael. Poor Michael, nobody wants him *evil grin* Maybe I can give him to WOK...

Warnings: This fic is a sequel for 'Rapiers and Scimitars', it may be wise to read R&S before reading this. ^_^ This fic does contain violence, angst, lemony lime, sappy Duo & Hilde Maxwell, preggie Hilde, temperamental Dorothy, and anything else my demented mind (with the help of Muse, say hi Muse! Muse: Original, isn't she? While other muses are given names as Bob or Callista or ANYTHING! I get named Muse... Someone hates me.) Enjoy!

**Clowns and Spies**

Chapter Three

"Relena!"   
"Duo!"   
The two stared at each other as they simultaneously entered Preventer HQ and a grin broke out across the American's face. "Finally taking my advice, eh? Joining I.D, huh?"   
The Minister smiled, "As much as I'd love to accept the offer, I'm here to see Heero." Relena glanced at her watch, "I hope that's all right. I saw him briefly at Une's trial, but didn't have a chance to speak with him. I'm surprised you weren't there, Duo."   
He nodded, "I wasn't needed so I planned on spending the time with Hilde…" Duo sighed heavily and she raised an eyebrow.   
"But…?"   
Duo groaned, "But then work called, so here I am…" A sudden change overtook the American and Relena couldn't help but laugh as he beamed and let out a loud whoop. "Got my own team! Finally, Heero buddy's not in charge! I mean, I'm all for being second most of the time, but it's nice to, well…" The man raised a hand to the back of his head, flashing Relena a sheepish grin. "Well, I gotta go prep my team. See ya, Rellie." He shoved his hands into his jacket pockets and whistled as he turned down a hall. The Minister stared after him for a minute, then chuckled softly and turned around, ready to make her way to Heero's office.   
Only to have the object of her visit standing right behind her. Relena jumped a step back and held a hand to her heart as Heero stared down at her in concern, though it showed only in his Prussian blue eyes. "Relena, what do you want?"   
Romantic, isn't he? She thought with amusement, then Relena raised herself up on her tiptoes and lightly kissed the surprised Preventer Officer. "Good day, Heero." With that the Minister spun around on her heels and walked back out of the building with a light step.   
Heero stared after her, a small smile on his usually solemn face.

*

Duo entered his office with a grin as he eyed the Preventers that made up his small team. It had to be a small team. The fewer people that knew that Dorothy was actually somewhere in space, the better. It consisted of Chang Wufei, his second-in-command, Midii Une, Trowa Barton, Robert Card, and Kristin Bishop. Robert was considered a veteran even though he was only thirty because he was one of the oldest living Preventers so far. Sadly, preventing wars and chaos caused many to lose their lives at a very young age… A worry that had sometimes kept Duo's wife awake for hours. He was intelligent and loyal, a dependable man that followed orders quickly and efficiently. Kristin Bishop was from I. D., Intelligence Division, and had already opened her laptop. She blew a wisp of hair out of her face and her eyes narrowed behind their thick rimmed glasses. A somewhat shy and meek woman who treated everyone politely… At least she was shy and polite when not actually working. It always amazed Duo to watch the petite woman suddenly become a walking time bomb whenever her work was questioned. She took pride in being one of the best at cracking codes, hacking into enemy data, and creating software that had helped them numerous times… Only a few could beat her, yet she acknowledged this with grace even searching those few out when she needed help… Oh, yes, she'd accept help from those that she knew were better, but if someone else offered… Someone like a certain Chinese ex-Gundam pilot or a braided American… And one would be lucky to be in one piece once she was through with them.   
Three heads swerved upward to glance at him, only two continued to stare. Kristin was busily typing away while Robert raised a questioning eyebrow. Wufei waited till Duo had closed the door to open his mouth. "What's this about, Maxwell? Sally handed me a file containing Catalonia's information and told me to meet you here."   
Duo frowned, "Where's Midii?" Wufei glowered as Duo ignored his question, but finally relented and shifted his shoulders as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.   
"I do not know."   
"She's supposed to be here." Duo grumbled, but a small slam caused him to glance sharply toward Kristin. She smiled sweetly, the tips of her ears turning red at becoming the center of attention.   
"One of the prisoners asked for her. I haven't seen her since she was called."   
The American sighed, "I'll inform her later then. Now—."   
Duo's eyes widened as loud banging interrupted him and angrily he yanked his door open only to be confronted by a breathless officer. "There's been an explosion outside! The Vice Foreign Minister was—Hey!"   
Officer Maxwell was already bolting down the hall.   


*

"I'm fine, Quatre." Une answered, smiling slightly as she breathed in the scent of a bouquet of roses. He eyed them, realizing each had had their thorns removed, he supposed the guards wanted to take no chances with the woman standing before him. Her room was bare of any other luxuries, save the flowers, and he wondered how she'd convinced them to allow her even those. "How are you?"   
"Quite well. I returned home for a bit." He replied pleasantly, his tone belying the feelings that raged inside of him. This woman had nearly had Dorothy and Trowa killed, his own life had been put into jeopardy because of her, and here she sat so calmly as if she were merely meeting him in her home… "Your trial started today, didn't it?"   
"Yes. Jean is trying to have me moved to a new cell." Une waved a hand toward her cell; "She does not enjoy the thought of me hidden away among those that are speaking against me."   
"Jean?" The Arabian asked, inserting just the right amount of curiosity.   
She nodded, "My lawyer." Neither spoke as Une returned her attention toward her roses. He watched as she softly ran a finger along one soft petal. "You understand, don't you?" Her voice surprised him and Quatre stood. "I had to do it. For the Preventers, for **_his_** dream. I didn't want her to die, but it was for the better good. Don't you see?" The scent of roses flowed around him and Quatre began to feel suffocated by its intoxicating scent. His vision wavered and Quatre placed a hand on the cold metal wall, his breathing becoming more and more erratic. "No one understands… It was for him. For the Preventers. For the people. She had to die."   
A soft hand fell upon his shoulder and Quatre jerked away, turning to face her even as everything blurred and grayed. "Are you all right, Quatre?"   
"Something… Allah." The Arabian fell to his knees, one hand clutching at his shirt above his heart, and pain flowed through his chest…   
Then darkness claimed him.

*

A quick twist and the guard fell to the ground, his eyes forever open in death's endless slumber. The figure wiped their hands on their black pants and smiled slightly as they surveyed their work. Quite neat. No mess. It was so much easier to break someone's neck than bother with guns or knives or explosives. Though those did come in handy.   
The figure glanced toward the steel door and a cold chuckle passed their lips. What was the little prisoner up to? They raised a gloved hand and tapped in the security code, waiting patiently as the steel door slowly slid aside. The prisoner jerked and a smile danced across the figure's lips. "What an ingenious little prisoner you are." They stared at what had once been the electronic ID lock.   
Michael raised startled eyes away from the lock. The silver pen lay in pieces before the former lord. Before him the lock had been butchered open and the ex-Romefeller aide had used the pen's smaller, sharp sections to shove aside wires and pierce through others. His mouth fell open as the figure smiled cruelly.   
"What do you think you're doing?! Get the hell away—!" Michael let out a hoarse yell as the figure's arm shoved forward, plunging the knife deep into his gullet. The figure's smile widened as it twisted the knife, then slashed upward toward the lord's throat, as if gutting a fish. Michael gurgled, blood slipping down his chin, and fell forward. The figure stared at the gutted prisoner and carefully wiped the remaining blood on Michael's clothes and sheets.   
Then with a cheerful whistle, the figure set to work.   
Sometimes a little mess was worth it.

*

"Trapeze." Trowa stated, echoing Dorothy and she smiled warmly at him, her eyes revealing her evident amusement at his expression.   
"Yes, darling. Trapeze. I'm positive I can accomplish such a feat." She tossed her hair over one shoulder, but a slight frown danced across her features as she realized her hair was not as long as it had once been. Fake morning light poured down on the two as they stood in front of Catherine's trailer. Actually, Dorothy stood in the doorway, staring down at Trowa who wanted to be let inside. He also wanted her to put some clothes on since she was still wearing his shirt… And she'd somehow caused the threads to fray. A set of triplets, they performed tricks with the horses, giggled as they passed by, pointing at the two.   
He frowned and took a step up the shaky three steps leading to his sister's trailer's door. He'd have to build her a new wooden set of steps soon. "Lavender."   
Dorothy leaned forward, her eyes positively glowing with repressed malicious laughter. "Yes, Trowa?"   
"Lav, shower's free!" Cathie yelled from inside and soon the auburn haired performer appeared behind the blonde, smiling as she towel dried her hair. "Good morning, Trowa! Coffee's ready." She beamed at both before hopping down the steps, her shorts showing an ample amount of leg as she dashed off. "Need to speak to the manager!"   
Trowa smiled fondly after his sister then turned to face the Duchess once more… Only to find that she'd already left. He walked inside and could hear the sound of steady water streaming and made his way to the small kitchen. His eyes fell on the fresh pot of coffee and he poured himself a mug. It was a ritual between he and Cathie. He ate her soup and she fixed him coffee. Trowa breathed in the strong aroma and leaned against the kitchen counter, slowly drinking the dark, bitter liquid. He closed his eyes and mentally went over the day's activities. They had a performance in two days, today and tomorrow would be practicing and preparation.   
"Pour me a cup, clown." A cool voice broke through his thoughts and he opened his eyes to stare coldly at the Duchess… Or at least that was what he intended. However, he was unprepared for the sight before him. I shouldn't be surprised… He thought as he picked up the coffeepot.   
Dorothy frowned as Trowa merely glanced at her and then turned to pour her a cup. She leaned against the doorway; one hand raised to hold up the towel she'd wrapped around her body. Her hair hung wet around her, just barely brushing her bare shoulders as it clung to her face. She'd pushed it behind her ears and he raised an eyebrow at the change of appearance. Her face appeared flushed from scrubbing and her blue-gray eyes shone brightly. Long, smooth legs rubbed against each other as she waited impatiently for her mug.   
She took the cup from him and sipped at the hot drink, careful not to scold her tongue. "Your sister is quite an interesting person. Very smart for one borne to such a lifestyle." She smirked over the warm mug and raised an eyebrow at him, as if waiting for him to speak.   
Silence grew between the two and Dorothy sniffed. "You—." A loud bang announced the arrival of someone entering the trailer and a cheerful man that stood taller than Trowa and as brawny as a bull stepped into the kitchen grinning. "Cathie, I—Oh…" A blush painted his cheeks as he stared at the scene before him. "I didn't mean to interrupt…"   
Dorothy smiled, "You aren't interrupting. Is he, darling?" She purred and with a slow, smoldering smile for Trowa, walked out of the room, her hips swaying beneath the thin towel.   
"Trowa, I really didn't mean—I mean… I'm sorry." The large man sheepishly grinned as he backed out of the room and the acrobat merely shook his head once as he turned his attention back to his coffee. Dorothy would never learn. She was such an intelligent woman when it came to most things, but this need to prove to him that she didn't care for Quatre… The constant hints, the touches, the taunts…   
The front door closed and Trowa finished the last of his coffee just as Dorothy entered the kitchen once more. She wore the outfit she'd packed; a pair of khaki shorts and a golden yellow top. He suspected that the slight bulge he spotted at the side of her sock was the now assembled gun. Her hand unconsciously ran along her necklace's length and she'd pulled her wet hair back in a ponytail. "Where did the giant wander off to?" She smirked and he motioned toward the door. "Interesting." Dorothy turned and left the kitchen and soon Trowa heard the door open and close once again.   
He would've sighed, but he wasn't that type of person. So, instead he pushed away from the counter, walked to the door, and made his way outside. It didn't take long for his eyes to find her. Already, other performers had surrounded her and she was smiling and answering readily. Trowa leaned against another performer's, he suspected the triplets', trailer and watched the Duchess. She truly was a magnificent actress. The way she fitted into the role of Lavender Gladius was amazing.   
Laughter bubbled from the group and Dorothy smiled and nodded as she apologetically made her way through the crowd with two of the more advanced trapeze artists, a couple by the names of Jamie and Clay Harris. The Duchess listened placidly to the couple as they offered several bits of advice. Trowa followed at a distance as they entered the main tent. Jamie was pointing out where their equipment lay and was grinning widely as 'Lavender' nodded obediently.   
"Trowa." Catherine's voice admonished him and he turned around to face her. "We also have to practice. She'll be fine. I saw some of her recommendations and she sounds spectacular! We'll have to probably work up a new routine to keep up." His sister winked playfully, then gave his arm a small tug before walking off, fully expecting him to follow. With one last glance toward Dorothy, the acrobat turned and left the tent.   


*

Duo slammed through the doors and into chaos. Paramedics had arrived, but they were a somber pair as they lifted a burned figure onto a stretcher. Before HQ the remains of Relena's limousine smoldered as water streamed from a bright yellow hose. Another ambulance pulled into the lot and began to carry those that had been hit with flying debris or burned by the already dead flame to help. The American skidded to a stop as two Preventers rushed by to help lift a large sheet of metal off a fellow Preventer. Somewhere a child cried and for a brief second Duo was transported to years back. He was suddenly merely fifteen and staring down at the destruction he'd wrought.   
Someone shoved past him, flinging him back to the present and Duo forced his eyes to see the scene before him instead of memories of old deeds. He eyed the disorder around him and shook his head. This wouldn't do. "Listen up. Split into groups of four! Help those that are wounded to the paramedics. Do not bother the medics! Wufei, help me with this!" The American leapt down the few stone steps and began helping the two Preventers that had passed him earlier. The Chinese man soon joined him and together the four managed to lift the metal. The medics quickly carried the victim away and Duo began to run to help another set, still issuing orders to those acting too slowly.   
It was a shock at how much damage such a small explosion could cause. Relena's limousine had erupted, showering anyone nearby. Some of the wounds were minor, a cut or bruise here… However, some were much more fatal. With the force of such velocity, even the tiniest piece of metal could wound severely if it hit the wrong spot. Several patients being loaded were burn victims. Wufei backed away as two more Preventers took his and Duo's place. The American was actually quite good at keeping the calm and order, surprising considering he was usually the one to cause chaos.   
A flash of blonde caught his eye and Wufei spun around, watching as Midii Une exited the building at a run. Her hair whipped behind her, falling from its unruly bun. She listened to Duo's orders then bolted to quickly join a group of three. Sally Po wasn't far behind the former spy and Wufei felt a sense of calm descend upon him as his partner joined him. She didn't say a word as she eyed the scene. She merely frowned and shook her head, with a glance toward Wufei and a small smile; she darted to the nearest medic and began helping him.   
The Chinese man watched her work for a minute, then shook his head once, and plunged into the very much less chaotic fray.

*

Relena stared wide-eyed as the paramedic sadly shook his head and a Preventer zipped the body bag close. It couldn't be true. God, it couldn't be true! She had been so happy. How could everything change so quickly? She had been giddy, floating on air, and he'd been standing there, waiting patiently for her… He had smiled and made as if to open her door and then…   
A tear slid down her pale face and the arms holding her tightened. She began to tremble as more and more tears flowed. Yet, when she opened her mouth… Nothing. She wanted to scream, to sob, to yell… The reporters were already appearing and a few had spotted her. She shook her head, sending her hair flying. The presence behind her understood and slowly began to back away into the shadows with her.   
"Relena? Relena, answer me." A voice whispered in her ear and she knew that voice. Loved that voice. Relena turned around to face Heero and he gently wiped her tears away. "Relena…"   
She didn't want to speak. She didn't want to try to convince him she was all right. She wasn't all right. How could she be all right when he was dead? He'd always been there for her. He had been like a grandfather to her. Pagan was dead. He couldn't die. But he had. A sob finally broke free and Relena lowered her face onto Heero's chest and cried.   
Heero held her tight with one hand as he used his other to hold his Preventer jacket up, trying to block the cameras that had found them. He glowered at the reporters before tightening his hold on Relena, lifting her easily into his arms, and carrying her inside Preventer HQ.

*   
"Urgh…" Quatre groaned as he slowly raised to his knees, a hand to his head. The pain in his chest was slowly fading as he blinked wearily at his surroundings. He stood; leaning against the steel wall for support, wondering how many people had just been harmed nearby for him to be affected so greatly. Usually he only shared another's pain when he knew the person well… Who? He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. It hit him so hard that Quatre lunged forward, nearly slamming into the door.   
The cell was empty.   
No Une.   
Quatre found his ID lying on the ground and quickly picked it up, sliding it through the lock. The door slid open and Quatre bolted outside, cursing his luck. She could be anywhere! He had no idea how long he'd been out. His eyes darted along the hall and he halted to a surprised stop. The door to Michael's cell was open and the guard lay prone on the ground. The two cells stood across from one another, yet now… In the doorway, stood Lady Une. Quietly, the Arabian approached the still woman and placed a hand on her shoulder.   
"Une—Allah…" Quatre's eyes widened as he stared at what kept the woman so captivated. The small, steel cell's walls were drenched in blood and lying on a now red cot was Michael, his eyes wide in disbelief. His eyes were one of the few things that had been left whole… Not even as a Gundam pilot had he seen such… This wasn't war or battle… This was cold-blooded murder. This man had been mutilated.   
"The wall, Quatre." Une spoke calmly, her voice seeming unnaturally loud under the circumstances.   
His eyes followed to where she motioned and a chill sped through his blood. Written in the sticky red substance that had been so easily taken from Michael's prone body were the words:   
** Failure is not an option.**   
"I fear, Quatre, that I'd prefer walking with you than staying behind in my cell." She turned to face him, her brown eyes meeting his with disturbing ease. The Arabian nodded and together the two made their way down the secret tunnel and toward others… Quatre keeping a tight hold on the gun he'd taken from the guard's body.

*

"I'm not sure… Maybe if we…" Trowa blinked as he heard the rustle of paper and the scratch of a pencil. He walked into his sister's living room and found her and Dorothy sitting on the floor, papers surrounding them.   
Dorothy watched as Catherine drew a quick sketch and nodded slightly. "That. We can do that."   
Catherine bit her lower lip, "Are you sure? I've never—."   
The Duchess smiled slightly, "You can, Cathie. I'm sure of it." The two grinned at each other, then Catherine began to laugh. Dorothy's smile widened and she would probably have joined Cathie in her laughter, when her eyes fell on the figure watching them. "Hello, Trowa."   
"Trowa!" Catherine controlled her laughter and stood, as did Dorothy. "Lav and I were going over her new performance." She handed him her sketch and his eyes widened. "See, she'll perform a few basic moves on the bar while I aim upward. The first five daggers will land in the ground in a circle. Lavender says she can land inside the circle and catch the last two. The crowd will be great!"   
"Are you mad?" His voice came out in such a low, hoarse whisper that Catherine jerked and stared up at him in surprise, but he wasn't asking her. Trowa's emerald eyes were on the blonde that stood staring at him arrogantly, one hand playing with her silver necklace.   
"Perhaps we should speak outside." She smirked as she crossed her arms before her chest and sauntered out of the trailer, waiting for him in the false afternoon light. The acrobat followed and Cathie watched her brother leave with a small, sad smile.   
"I told you nothing dangerous." They faced each other, Dorothy's smug smirk irritating him as much as his nearly expressionless face annoyed her.   
"You never did promise me those kisses." The words were flirtatious, but her tone was etched with venom.   
Trowa's eyes narrowed, "This isn't a game."   
Her smirk widened and she took a step forward, "That's nice to hear. I never did play fair." She made as if to walk by him, but the acrobat's hand wrapped around her wrist. She stared up at him; "I have to act my part. That means doing this performance."   
Emerald ice met blue-gray steel and Trowa released her wrist. Dorothy had reached the top step when his voice called out to her. "What do **_you_** hide from, **_Lavender_**?" Dorothy pivoted around and watched as the acrobat confidently walked away.

*

Catherine sighed as the door closed behind Trowa and slowly sat back down on the sofa. She wished Trowa would confide in her and tell her what was going on with him and Lavender. Every time they were in the same room she could literally feel the tension. What had happened between them?   
She carefully lowered her sketch to the floor and picked up the old, gray remote control to her ancient TV and clicked it on. She frowned as she flipped through the five channels and shrugged as news came up on each. She leaned back and watched as a picture of earth flashed across the screen.   
"As many know, Vice Foreign Minister Darlian is highly admired by colonists and earthlings, which is why the attack on her life today has been met with much worry and concern. Briefly after exiting the heated trial for the ex-Preventer leader, Une, Ms. Darlian was brought to Preventer Headquarters. A small explosive was detonated on her vehicle as she left the building and victims of the explosion are being sent to Saint Victoria's Hospital. The Minister was fortunate and has been noted to be in perfect health, yet deeply shocked by today's events. One death has been reported, but an identity has yet to be confirmed. " As the reporter calmly spoke, pictures flashed across the screen and Cathie watched in silent horror as Preventers rushed along the grounds to help the wounded.   
"That's horrible…" She whispered, but the news anchors at the station were questioning the reporter.   
"Has the Minister been available for questioning?"   
The reporter shook her head slightly, "Vice Foreign Minister Darlian is being kept under extensive security inside Preventer Headquarters and so far no one has been allowed inside to see her."   
"Thank you, Belle. We will be following this closely." The anchor smiled at the camera as he rustled a pile of papers.   
"Now, your local weather."   
"Those poor people…" Catherine shook her head sadly as she stood to get a glass of water, only to turn and see Lavender in the doorway. The blonde's mouth was set in a thin line and she looked even paler, if that was possible. "Lav, are you okay?"   
Dorothy blinked and turned blue-gray eyes toward Cathie. "Oh, I'm fine. Just… shocking news…" She spun around, "I'll be right back, Cathie." The Duchess quickly left the room and the circus performer watched her worriedly. It was the first time Catherine had ever seen the woman not saunter off as if in a room full of eligible males.   


*

An attack on Relena. One person had been killed, yet the Minister was safe. Who had died? And what did they mean by 'extensive security'? I cannot have her being locked away because of a terrorist. She promised me that she'd run Romefeller. The Duchess gritted her teeth together. If Relena had been hurt, Dorothy would've been upset, but as it was she was merely worried over her position and foundation. One of the main reasons she'd agreed to this was because she'd believed Romefeller would be taken care of during her absence. Now…   
Who had died?   
The lack of information bothered her and a feeling… A feeling that she was missing something… She had felt this way during the supposed attempts on Quatre's life. What could she be missing now? One of her few true friends had nearly been killed, her association could be in shambles when she finally returned to earth, and everyone here believed that she could perform.   
And the clown had gotten the last word.   
"Damn." She muttered as the false afternoon light streamed down on her as her feet shifted in the sand.

**_ "What do you hide from, Lavender?"_**

She had never admitted not hiding from something. Didn't everyone hide at least one thing from the outside world? From their self? That was one of Quatre's problems. He wanted to know everything. He didn't want her to keep anything just for herself and she couldn't do that. There were things that he'd never understand… Or worse, he'd try to understand.   
If she had to speak certain things aloud she'd prefer it if the person just accepted it. She didn't want to discuss her entire life. If she'd wanted to talk to another person and have them try to understand, she'd have hired a psychiatrist. Dorothy made her way to Trowa's trailer, standing before his door. Did he know about the news? If so, why hadn't he informed her? Had he been about to when he'd overheard her and Cathie?   
She needed to quit this and return home. This place, these people, were beginning to get to her. Already, she was finding it easier and easier to slip into her role as Lavender… She no longer had to force every smile and… She was starting to like Catherine, in some ways the woman reminded her of Relena. Pride was an issue, however, yet the Duchess owned a bendable pride. One couldn't sleep with numerous politicians and men of power for information and have a very strict sense of pride and honor.   
Dorothy slowly turned around and walked away from the acrobat's trailer. She'd stay for a while longer… Let him find out about the incident himself, though. She was here to protect him and be protected in return, not gossip. A smirk graced her expression and she chuckled coldly as she shut the tiny voice that whispered inside her head out.

*


	4. Clowns and Spies (Chapter Four)

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters. However, I do own Jarella, Robert, Marilene, Dorothy's destroyed cars (Oh yeah…) and Michael… Actually, I guess no one can really own Michael--Ding dong, Michael's dead! Michael's dead! Ding dong, the crooked lord is dead! *^_^*

Warnings: This fic is a sequel for 'Rapiers and Scimitars', it may be wise to read R&S before reading this. ^_^ This fic does contain violence, angst, lemony lime, sappy Duo & Hilde Maxwell, preggie Hilde, temperamental Dorothy, and anything else my demented mind and the help of my complaining muse named *drumroll* Muse *^_^*

**Clowns and Spies**

Chapter Four

It was a somber trio of Preventers that walked into the shuttle port. Duo shoved his hands into his black jacket pockets and stared through dark sunglasses. His face was drawn in a tight frown as his gaze drifted over his companions. He hadn't slept in forty-eight hours and it was beginning to show. He hadn't seen his pregnant wife in forty-eight hours. He hadn't showered in forty-eight hours. He had, however, spent two sleepless nights calming the press and issuing an investigation for three murders.   
Quatre Raberba Winner ran a hand through his oily hair, making a face as he wished for a bath. He wiped his hand on his khaki pants and sighed. He was also tired, but had been allowed a quick nap earlier. He glanced at Duo and marveled at the American. Duo had proven himself worthy of being Preventer Head the last two days. The braided American had handled the situation with a level head, yet still had time to issue orders to his own team.   
A yawn escaped past Sally's lips and the two men glared at her as yawns burst free from their own mouths. She smiled apologetically, "Sorry."   
"Interesting welcome party." A laughing feminine voice teased and three heads swerved to stare at a smiling Lucrezia Noin. She had one hand placed on Zechs's arm and a ring glittered from where it hung on a thin silver chain around her neck. The sight of the trio's haggard faces instantly caused her smile to fade. "What's happened?"   
Duo sighed, "Not here. The news doesn't know, yet, and they don't need to know."   
Zechs's eyes narrowed, "Where's Relena?" Noin placed a reassuring and restraining hand on her fiancé's shoulder. Preventer Wind had stiffened at Duo's words and Sally exchanged a glance with Lucrezia.   
The American glowered at the ground; "She's fine. At least physically… Heero's with her. Now, I'm not going to stand here forever." He spun around and stalked out of the port, Quatre sighed and jogged after Duo while the others watched.   
"I've never seen him so stressed…" Lucrezia whispered, her hand slipping from Zechs's shoulder as the tension slowly left the man. Sally shifted, rubbing her tense neck.   
"He has reason to be stressed. Come on and I'll show you. Duo's right about the news. Right now, its better if it's kept silent." The former doctor motioned towards the two's bags. "We've a car waiting outside and you'll be briefed once we reach HQ."   
Noin watched Sally worriedly as she picked up her brown bag with its Preventer logo and followed her friend outside.

*

Dorothy ran a finger along the outline of her lips, wiping away any extra lipstick. She stood back and viewed her image, allowing herself a confident half-grin. Her blonde hair fell in curls around her face, a shining golden ribbon tying a few curls away from her face. Bright golden eyeshadow and lipstick decorated her features and matched her outfit. The clinging gold bodysuit left nothing to the imagination, which had been the point. It's plunging neckline and the slits at the hips and calves suited her just fine. She wore no shoes and was rubbing white chalk on her hands when the door opened and Trowa walked inside.   
The Duchess turned around and eyed his costume. The clown costume strangely enhanced the man's looks and he held a half-mask in his left hand. He stared at her then shook his head. "You're next."   
She checked her image again, ignoring his expression of disgust at her vanity. Dorothy faced him once more, smirked, and walked out without a word. The acrobat raised an eyebrow at this, but merely followed her outside and to the tent. She calmly waited at the edge of the tent, her eyes watching Clay for her cue. Trowa stood behind her and once again the triplets giggled and pointed at them. The acrobat ignored them and placed a hand on Dorothy's shoulder. "I'll watch the crowd. If you see anything, signal me."   
She smirked; "Of course, mother." The Duchess looked away as Clay easily caught Jamie's hands and the couple swung back and forth. Dorothy faced Trowa and her smirk widened, "How about a good luck kiss?" She peered up through long eyelashes and her lips tilted upward with delicious grace. His emerald eyes watched her and his face slowly leaned forward and Dorothy's eyes widened a fraction as his lips lowered toward hers.   
"You're on."   
He spun her around and with a small push, Dorothy entered the ring. A slight flush painted her cheeks as she sauntered forward among applause from the whistling audience. The ringmaster announced her as, "Our newest young star, the talented and daring Lavender Gladius!"   
Even as she waved to the crowd and climbed the ladder leading to her bar, inside she seethed. He had purposefully made a fool of her. He had used her own tricks against her and she'd nearly… Dorothy posed before gripping her bar and pushing off, allowing her lithe figure to swing through the air. She wouldn't worry about what had just happened. He had surprised her and unfortunately there was nothing unusual about that concerning who **_he_** was. But she could plan revenge and she was a master at that fine art.   
She swung her body upward, wrapping one leg around the long rope that held the bar. One hand still held onto the bar while she waved with the other. The audience applauded and Dorothy smiled as she gripped the bar once again and pushed. Her leg unwrapped from the rope and she stood straight, her arms holding her weight. She dropped her legs and swung downward then up so she was sitting on the bar and holding onto the ropes. She slowly stood on the bar and grinned as she began to climb one of the ropes. Years of thievery, the art of spying, and fencing had gifted her with great balance and strong arms. It was those reasons she'd chosen trapeze. Assassinations could include doing dangerous feats in the air with merely a thin rope to support you.   
She wrapped her left leg around the rope and held on with one hand as her body leaned backwards, the other leg stretching outward. Dorothy began to slide back down to her bar and placed a foot on the long white pole. Her left foot touched the bar, joining her right, and the Duchess's eyes widened as the foot slipped. Her eyes wildly went upward to where the chalk on her left foot had been wiped off on the rope higher up. Sweat had formed at the bottom of her sole and she clutched to the ropes as she sought to regain her balance. The bar was now trembling beneath her, the ropes swaying with it, and she tried to lower herself in a sitting position. Another trapeze artist was already hurriedly reaching for his own bar and she nodded, realizing what he planned.   
The bar was shaking now and causing her body to tremble with each jolt. Panic did not grip the Duchess for she didn't fear death. Instead she tried to calmly act as her left foot fell onto the bar, only to slide off once again. She fell forward, her tight grip on the rope causing her to not fall, but now her right foot had left the bar and it was swinging too fast for her feet to find purchase. The other artist was now on his bar and swinging slowly, trying to gain the velocity to reach her. She bit her lower lip and loosened her grip on the rope just enough to allow her hands to begin to slide down the rope. The rope's harsh fibers burned into her palms, but she ignored the pain until her chin was level with the bar. Slowly she released her right hand and gripped the bar, then came her left hand… The bar and rope had slowed into a steady sway and she easily grabbed the bar. Salty sweat caused the lacerations to burn and the chalk to…   
He was close now… So close, but Dorothy knew even as the chalk was eaten away by the sweat and the cuts on her palm began to both itch and pain her…   
Her hands slid off the bar and Dorothy fell.

*

"And there's no evidence?" Lucrezia asked as the Preventer council sat or stood in the meeting room. She stared at the pictures before her, showing the remains of Michael Trisp and his room. She ran a finger along the picture of the gruesome message; 'Failure is not an option'.   
Duo shook his head, "Whoever did this knew what they were doing. The explosion was probably set mere seconds before his death. It hints that the two are connected, the explosion a distraction as the killer set to work." He leaned back in his chair, his feet propped up on the table. "We have a few suspects, but no substantial evidence."   
"Who?" Zechs asked from where he stood behind the sitting Noin. He picked up the file containing Michael's information and flipped through it as Sally answered.   
"Une's cell was situated just before Michael's and we do not know what she did during the time Quatre fell unconscious and when he awoke. We do know that she was found standing before the cell, a dead Preventer at her feet and a brutally murdered prisoner before her."   
"However, Michael's death took time and Quatre swears he had to have fainted when the explosion was set off. He and Une found Preventers still helping medics when they left the tunnels. It points to reason that whoever killed Michael did so while Quatre was still conscious and questioning Une." Duo stared at the ceiling and Quatre winced at his words. The American was probably right and it was shameful to think that the killer had been murdering Michael while he was sitting in the cell right across from Michael's.   
"Or Michael could've been dead before Quatre even talked to Une." Sally voiced, "Midii Une was summoned to Michael's cell and was late for a meeting with Duo. No one knows where she was between the time she supposedly left Michael's cell and reappeared during the chaos after the explosion."   
Duo sat up, his feet falling off the table, as he hesitantly picked up the last file sitting at the bottom of the three suspects' folders. "And then we have…" He glanced at Quatre, but the Arabian wouldn't meet his eyes. "Quatre Winner. Who left to question Lady Une without authorization and we have only his word and Une's that he passed out." Both Lucrezia and Zechs jerked at the third suspect's name and turned to stare at the blonde Winner. The American leaned forward, "Quatre, why did you go to Une's cell without authorization?"   
Quatre glanced at Sally; "I received a message upon reaching earth from Sally. It was encrypted and I must have decoded it wrong. I thought it told me to interrogate Une."   
The former doctor raised both eyebrows; "But I didn't send you a message, Quatre."   
Lucrezia opened her mouth, but was intercepted by loud knocking. Duo groaned as they turned to stare at him as he was closest to the door and stood. The braided American opened the door and raised an eyebrow at the figure standing outside. Wufei glowered at him. "I need to speak with you, Maxwell."   
Surprised, Duo excused himself from the meeting and followed Wufei.

*

"What's up, Wufei?" Duo asked as the Chinese man led him to Michael's cell. The room had been kept the way it was, except for the removal of Michael's body, and searched thoroughly. They had found nothing, but evidence that Michael had been trying to sabotage the lock's wires with a pen. Where the pen came from they didn't know, yet. Lab was still working on it.   
"A theft has been reported." Wufei answered his eyes on the words that seemed to mock them. **Failure is not an option. **"Doctor Sian has informed me that a container of perchloric acid is missing. It was being stored separately from the other chemicals and was just recently discovered missing. They're unsure of how long it's been stolen, but their last supply check was two weeks ago."   
Duo rubbed a temple, "What does it do?"   
"Contact with skin causes skin burns, pain, but its most dangerous when inhaled. The fumes damage the lining of the throat, nose, and lungs." Wufei kneeled, his eyes on the open lock with its numerous colored wires. He frowned as Duo sighed and shifted his weight.   
"Why would someone steal an acid?"   
The Chinese man looked up, meeting Duo's tired violet eyes, "Not why would they steal it, but who are they planning to use it on."   
A grim silence blanketed the room.

*

Dorothy stared at the ground as she came to a sudden jerking halt, a hand wrapped around her wrist. She looked up and into the coldest emerald eyes she'd ever seen. Trowa hung from his bar by his legs and reached out to grab her other wrist. His muscles stood out like granite as he held onto her. She had been too involved in keeping her balance to realize that the other trapeze artist hadn't worn the correct costume… She opened her mouth, but his eyes narrowed. "Don't." The single word came form his lips in a low, dangerous tone and the Duchess pressed her lips together.   
It didn't take long for them to safely reach the ground and the audience wildly applauded and cheered, believing the fall had all been an act. Trowa gripped her hand, but it was a tight, unpleasant grasp. They bowed to the audience, then Dorothy was unceremoniously pulled out of the ring and into the privacy of one of the empty storage tents. He released her hand and she watched as the acrobat literally trembled with rage as he faced her. His face was pale and drawn, his emerald eyes seeming to sparkle with deadly intent, and panic flooded the woman. That surprised her more than anything he could now. She was scared.   
"Trowa, we're on." Catherine quietly walked into the tent, her eyes watching the two worriedly. She knew what had happened out there was no planned act.   
The acrobat hesitated, then sharply nodded and stalked out of the tent, following his sister. Dorothy watched the two leave and slowly fell to her knees. This was what she had wanted for so long. To anger the stoic acrobat, to get a reaction out of him, and suddenly she wished she hadn't… He had seen a part of her few had ever seen, vulnerability. In that brief second, she'd feared the man. Feared what his quiet rage could do to her.   
Because in that second, she had seen her own anger reflected in another… She had destroyed people and their lives with such quiet anger… And to be faced with such anger from another…   
She buried her face in her hands and shuddered.   


*

"Heero, how is she?" Duo asked as he faced his partner's image by vid phone. In the background he could see Relena facing a fire, her feet curled underneath her as she held a cup of coffee. Heero glanced toward the Minister before answering the American.   
"As well as can be expected." He spoke hoarsely and wouldn't quite meet Duo's eyes. "She's canceled her meetings for the week."   
"Good. She'll need the rest. How are you, buddy?"   
Silence was his answer and Duo grinned slightly.   
"I'll take that as fine. Have you received the information?"   
Heero nodded, "Perchloric acid should be stored till used. Whoever stole it is planning on using it soon." He glanced over his shoulder as Relena shifted in her chair.   
"Heero, how can you suspect Quatre? Everyone thinks I'm an idiot for even mentioning it and only because you pointed out the evidence backing me up did I even bring it up… But still why? He's our friend." Duo watched as Heero frowned slightly.   
"He doesn't have a reliable alibi."   
They sat in silence for awhile, then Duo yawned and forced a grin. "Well, I have a meeting. See ya, Heero." Duo hesitated then added, "She'll be okay, Heero. She's a strong woman."   
Heero stared at the American then slowly nodded and cut off the connection.   
Duo stood as his office door opened, allowing Midii Une to walk inside. She stood before his desk as he slowly sat back down. She held her folder in one hand and he motioned for her to sit. "Have you read the information inside that file?"   
"Yes, but I don't understand what exactly you want me to do." She stated as she eased her small frame into the comfortable chair.   
"I want you to be available when needed. The Duchess Catalonia is under special Preventer protection under guise as a civilian. Since you trained with her, I suspect you understand that she can handle herself quite well in that area." Duo studied the woman sitting before him, wondering how much he should tell her. How far did her loyalties of friendship lie? Why had Michael called her to his cell? Where had she been during those crucial minutes between the explosion and the discovery of Michael's death?   
Midii smiled slightly, "Where is she then?"   
He leaned back, "The fewer people that know her exact location, the better. You and a few others consisting of a team led by myself are merely given the barest of details, that's more than most know. You are to continue your regular duties, but if the Duchess should need our immediate help, you will be one of the Preventers to rush to her aid. Understood?"   
She nodded and stared at the small picture frame of him and Hilde. Midii tilted her head and bit her lower lip before softly speaking; "You don't trust me, do you? I know I'm a suspect for Michael's murder." She met his violet gaze; "I didn't kill him."   
Duo eyed her, his face unusually stern and suspicious then slowly he looked away. "You're dismissed." A small sigh escaped from her lips as she stood and left the room.

*   
He didn't know where she was and at the moment he didn't particularly care. That was what Trowa repeated in his head as he opened the door to his personal trailer and walked inside. His furnishings were plain and functional; the only color was a vase of daffodils. The acrobat stared at the flowers then slowly turned his eyes toward the woman that stood beside the table holding the fresh flowers. She had changed out of her costume and now wore a pair of shorts she'd borrowed from Cathie and surprisingly one of his own shirts.   
"I will not apologize." She stated simply once he'd closed the door and taken a step forward. "Nor will I thank you for saving my life. You chose to save my life and I believe that as it was your decision you should accept responsibility and not look for gratitude." Dorothy glared at him as if waiting for him to contradict her, when he made no move to she nodded once. She sat down and crossed her legs. They watched each other as time slowly ticked by. Dorothy's face was unnaturally void of her trademark smirk or simpering smile. Trowa blinked as outside cheers and laughter echoed outside.   
The Duchess raised an eyebrow and glanced at the clock hanging on his white wall. "It's nearly midnight. Another year. AC 205."   
She uncrossed her legs and stood, outside people began to get louder and louder as midnight slowly approached. "Do you have a resolution?" The blonde studied the man before her with soft blue-gray eyes.   
"I have the same one every year." He answered, breathing in the sweet scent of daffodils. Trowa glanced at her hands where thick, white gauze had been wrapped around her palms. "To try and follow a very wise man's advice."   
Dorothy tilted her head at him, "And that would be…?"   
"The only way to live a good life is to act on your emotions."   
She raised both eyebrows, "Oh? Interesting."   
"You, Dorothy?" He kept his eyes on her small pale face as she looked away, focusing on the flowers she'd so lovingly arranged earlier. No answer came from her lips and he slowly nodded, accepting her silence.   
"TEN!"   
They both looked toward the closed door as the yells from outside penetrated the quiet. "Countdown." She murmured and he glanced back at her sharply.   
"NINE! EIGHT! SEVEN!"   
"Trowa."   
"SIX! FIVE! FOUR!"   
Dorothy smiled as she stepped closer, "Payback's a bitch."   
"THREE! TWO! ONE!"   
Her lips brushed against his as she whispered, "Happy New Year, Trowa."   
The Duchess's lips pressed against the acrobat's and outside the people cheered.

*


	5. Clowns and Spies (Chapter Five)

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters. However, I do own Jarella, Robert, Marilene, Dorothy's destroyed cars (Oh yeah…) and Michael… Actually, I guess no one can really own Michael--Ding dong, Michael's dead! Michael's dead! Ding dong, the crooked lord is dead! *^_^*

Warnings: This fic is a sequel for 'Rapiers and Scimitars', it may be wise to read R&S before reading this. ^_^ This fic does contain violence, angst, lemony lime, sappy Duo & Hilde Maxwell, preggie Hilde, temperamental Dorothy, and anything else my demented mind can come up with.

**WARNING: There is a hint (more than a hint actually) of RAPE. It is not explicit, but it is there.**

**Clowns and Spies**

Chapter Five

Stars. Beautiful. They really were just beautiful. The figure leaned against a lamppost and flicked ashes onto the gray concrete. This was a manicured street, thin trees surrounded by foot high iron-wrought fences, and lampposts lit the way. The figure sighed once and threw the cigarette to the ground, stomping on it with a heavy black boot. A quick glance at the glaring watch told the figure all they needed to know.   
They were late.   
Jerky footsteps reached the figure's sensitive ears and they spun around to watch as she finally arrived. She smiled, not bothering to hide her glee. She knew what others didn't know. She knew the truth that the press would love to get their grimy hands on. A click seemed to echo through the night as a large black case landed beside the remains of the figure's dead cigarette.   
"It's all there." Her voice penetrated the silence and the figure nodded, bowing their head once before lifting the case with one gloved hand. The figure was walking away when her voice called to it again; "They'll catch you. They'll catch me, too. It's fate."   
"I make my own fate."   
She watched the figure disappear into the night.

*

  
Gently Trowa placed his hands on Dorothy's shoulders and pushed her away. Her lips were a bruised red as a pink flush   
decorated her cheeks. Her blue-gray eyes had darkened to a cloudy blue and she watched his face closely. Trowa dropped his hands and took a step back. "You don't want this, Dorothy."   
The dark glow disappeared from her eyes as they narrowed angrily; "You don't know what I want. Don't dare tell me what or whom I want or don't want."   
"You want Quatre."   
"I hate Quatre."   
Trowa shook his head, "No, you don't. You love him and that scares you." He watched as Dorothy's anger seemed to melt away and she smiled that oh, so familiar dangerous smile.   
"Once upon a time there was a Prince and he befriended a mysterious boy. The Prince was so kind that even this deadly and silent boy could not help, but love and care for the Desert Prince. The Prince and boy were as close as brothers and both fought bravely when war wrought their lands. The two met a lady who sought to harm the Prince, only to have him and his friend save her." Dorothy took a step forward, wearing a knowing smirk. "The Prince and the confused lady fell in love, but she also hated the Desert Prince for allowing her to feel. So, she turned to his friend, the mysterious boy that had grown into a brilliant man. This man sought to live by the advice another had gifted him with yet feared this knowledge. For when the lady approached him, he pushed her away, pretending it was for her own good. So, he continues to live his half-life, fearful of opening himself to the common pains of emotions and their effects."   
Trowa didn't move as she walked by him and to the door. "Pleasant dreams, Trowa." She called from the doorway before closing the door with a quiet click. The acrobat didn't blink or move. He just continued to stand, his eyes focused on the yellow daffodils…

*   
"Wufei!" A feminine voice echoed through the cold hall and the Chinese man paused in mid-step, turning to face the grinning woman that waved at him. Sally's twists swung playfully as she walked alongside the silent male. "Duo told me about the acid." Her grin faded, "They're supposed to check the lab materials twice a week. After the loss of Une's Rose, you would think they'd be paying closer attention."   
He stopped and focused on the air before him, "A traitor wouldn't…"   
Sally nodded, "We thought about that and the scientists on duty are being questioned and watched. I hate to think that we might have another rotten Preventer." They stood in silence then she sighed in frustration, "Is it all connected or just coincidence?"   
"A motive." His solemn, deep voice soothed her anger away as she raised an eyebrow.   
"Motive?"   
"Look for a motive that links and separates."   
A smile lit up her face and he glanced at her as she clapped a hand on his shoulder. "We are partners, Wufei. I rely on you and trust you." Sally dropped her hand and stepped in front of him so she could face the man. "I've worked alone and with others, but you and I will always be partners." She winked, "No matter what happens."   
Wufei watched as she continued the walk down the hall and crossed his arms before his chest. "No matter what…" He turned away and entered the room he'd stopped before. His office was plain because he and Sally were usually stationed in space rather than Earth. He moved his chair back and raised both eyebrows as he nudged a strange black object under his desk. His mouth thinned as the object entered the sparse lighting. A dead rat…   
He kicked it aside, frowning at the dead vermin. As a born colonists he was still unused to the numerous animals that populated the earth. Rats and other such vermin found it hard to live and breed on the colonies and as a result a few species had mutated to adapt to the colonies' environment. Fortunately, rats had yet to adapt.   
Wufei glared at the offending corpse before sitting down and turning his attention toward a file that he flipped open. Duchess Dorothy Catalonia. Were the recent events connected with this woman? He leaned forward and stared at the information before him with a photo of the Duchess. She was a strong woman, a fact he'd never reveal but acknowledged in the safety of his mind. Trowa could protect her if Michael's death, the loss of the acid, and the explosion were connected to her.   
Still…   
"A motive…" He stared at his closed door, mind deep in thought.

*

"Oh, Duo…" Hilde wrapped her arms around her husband's neck as he entered the Darlian mansion, his face drawn and tired. He breathed in the scent of her hair and ran his hands down her back, relishing the feel of her body pressed against his. Her lips were on his and tan, callused hands reached up to cup her face. They parted and Duo ran a thumb across her now swollen lips.   
"I've missed you." His husky whisper made her skin tingle and Hilde's lips parted as she tugged playfully on his braid. Her free hand ran down his chest and she grinned mischievously as two buttons popped off his wrinkled shirt.   
"Oopsie." One small hand curled around his waistband and pulled him closer. "I missed you, too." Duo returned her grin as he pulled her shirt free from where she'd tucked it into her blue jeans. His hand was creeping under her shirt when a small gasp interrupted their explorations.   
"Sorry!" Relena's cheeks flushed a pretty pink as she backed away from the intimate scene she'd accidentally walked in on. The couple separated with impish grins painted on their faces, unashamed completely as they faced the Minister.   
"It's ok, Rellie." Sympathy erased passion as Duo took Hilde's hand and stepped forward. "How are you doing?" Hilde squeezed his hand as the Minister looked away, not meeting their gazes.   
"I'm fine, Duo. Really."   
Duo glanced down at Hilde and she nodded, smiling sweetly. He released her hand and slowly enveloped Relena in a warm hug. "It's ok to not be fine, Rellie. It's ok to be sad."   
The Minister stiffened as he whispered softly into her hair, then Duo felt fingers grip his shoulders and Relena shook in his grasp as she sobbed. It wasn't the quiet, dignified sobs one would've expected from the Dove of Peace, but body racking sobs that came out broken and shrill. She half-screamed as she clung to the American, knowing that he understood… He had also lost people like Pagan.   
Hilde watched with tears in her eyes. Relena and she were friends, yet Duo and Relena would always have something she and the Minister could never share. She felt no jealously as her husband hugged the pretty young woman. She was glad that Duo could help Relena release some of the sorrow she'd been trying so desperately to hold inside. She raised her eyes to meet the gaze of the man standing behind the hugging friends and watched as Heero Yuy's face briefly twitched with some hidden emotion… Then his eyes locked with hers and he nodded once before turning around and walking away.   
She shook her head and stared at the ground. This had to be hard for the Japanese man… For so many years, he had watched Relena grow, watched as she'd been his symbol for peace, watched as she somehow carved a way into his heart… Some believed that it was Relena that had gained strength from Heero, but Hilde knew it was the other way around. Heero looked to Relena to save him from himself and his past. Her ideals and belief in him was what kept him from giving up… Now, she needed his help and he was unsure of how to act or what to do.   
Hilde prayed he acted soon for this bout with Duo would not completely heal the scarred Minister.

*

Fingers calmly danced across the vid-phone as Trowa dialed and then calmly waited for Duo's image to appear. The acrobat was caught by surprised when instead of the grinning American Quatre Winner's face appeared on the screen.   
"I'm sorry, but Preventer Maxwell is not—Trowa?" A smile appeared on the Winner's face as the Arabian leaned across the desk to get a closer look at his best friend. "Trowa! How are you? Is anything wrong?"   
"Quatre…" Green eyes blinked in surprise once then Trowa allowed a small smile to warm his face. "Hello, Quatre. Nothing is wrong. Where's Duo?" He looked behind the Arabian to see that the office behind Quatre was the American's, yet Duo himself was missing from the scene.   
"Home. He really needs some rest and time with Hilde. I was looking over some information he left me with when you called. Are you sure everything's all right?" Quatre frowned slightly, concern flooding his aqua blue eyes. "You look a bit stressed. You know, I'm here if you need to talk, Trowa."   
Silence seemed to vibrate from the other end as the Arabian closely watched the acrobat. Was he imagining things or did Trowa's visible eye twitch and did he seem paler than usual?   
"I'm fine. Why are you on Earth, Quatre?"   
A pale hand ran through blonde locks, giving the Arabian a cute disheveled look. Dorothy had ran her own small hand through his hair like that the last time he'd seen her… She'd smirked and told him he tried too hard before turning away. Would he ever see her again? What was so interesting in France? The Arabian's frown deepened as Trowa observed him. The acrobat's unnerving emerald gaze dragged Quatre from his dark thoughts. "You don't know? That's strange, I'd thought everyone voted…"   
"The committee. I'd forgotten."   
Trowa's sudden words surprised the Arabian, but not more than the actual meaning. "You…forgot?" Quatre blinked once then decided to not pursue that line of thought. "Yes, the committee. Everything's become so heated after the attempt on Relena's life and Michael's death."   
"Michael's death?" Trowa raised an eyebrow as he evaluated that piece of information. "I hadn't been informed of the prisoner's demise. What happened?"   
Quatre hesitated, "The top agents are involved with this case. I can't understand why you weren't—" His aqua eyes widened, "You're part of Duo's team, aren't you? They're the only ones focused on a different case. Wufei's part of it and it's hard keeping him out of the recent events." He smiled sadly, "I don't think I should be telling you, Trowa. I'm assuming that Duo believed the news might distract you from your own job."   
The acrobat looked over the monitor and frowned slightly, just the barest twitch of his lips. Michael had been killed. One of the main participants involved with the attempt on Dorothy's life and he hadn't been informed. What else was Duo keeping from him so he wouldn't be 'distracted'? Damn. That was all there was to it. He knew Quatre was too loyal to give him the information and Duo was with Hilde. Damn.   
"Trowa? Trowa? I'm sorry, Trowa. Perhaps you should ask Duo when he's here."   
"I'll do that." His voice was stoic and composed, but Quatre flinched.   
"I really am sorry, Trowa…" They were both quiet then the Arabian asked softly. "Trowa, you haven't… Well, you haven't seen Dorothy, have you?" He flushed, "Nevermind. It's ridiculous, really. I mean, she's in France and you're in space. I miss her though…"   
"Have you called her office?" Trowa's face remained emotionless as his best friend sighed sadly.   
"I haven't the courage… Our last meeting was…" Quatre looked away from the vid-phone and stared at the wall across from him. He was in the process of sighing again when shock trembled through his body and he glanced sharply at the screen. He could've sworn he'd seen Dorothy out of the corner of his eye… But only Trowa stared back at him and he shook his head.   
"Call her, Quatre. Leave a message."   
The Arabian forced a smile, "Maybe I will…"   
"Cathie wants the phone. Goodbye, Quatre." The acrobat cut off the connection and straightened as a familiar voice cut through the air.   
"Michael's dead?" Dorothy walked around him and smiled sweetly as she leaned backward against the table the phone was placed on. "Pity, I'd so been hoping to do the honors myself." Her smile was as sharp as the rapiers she so loved. "Mr. Winner's presence graces earth. You didn't tell me that, darling. And what is this I hear of a group Mr. Maxwell is so graciously leading?"   
"I'd have thought you above eavesdropping, Dorothy." Trowa answered as he watched the blue-gray eyes shine and blonde hair twist around a long, elegant finger.   
"Well, you don't know me very well, Mr. Barton. Answer the question."   
They eyed each other as time slowly ticked by. Outside the sounds of people setting to work around the circus announced that morning had arrived. The morning after… The same day as, actually…   
"You don't know me at all, Mr. Barton." Dorothy finally spoke, breaking the silence, and stood straighter, no longer leaning her weight against the rickety table. "And you don't know Quatre either." She smiled viciously; "Continue your little game of observation and you'll see how wrong you really are." She moved around him and toward the doorway where she'd stood by while listening to their conversation…   
"Why did you come here, Dorothy?"   
The blonde paused and blinked, surprise flickering across her features.   
Trowa stood behind her, his voice seeming to echo inside Dorothy's head. "You became so caught up in proving me wrong, to having a fashionable exit that you completely forgot. You say you're living your life for yourself, but you're still caught up in the teachings of others, caught up in trying to be what others expect." It was probably the longest speech she'd ever heard from him and she spun around, her eyes blazing as she faced him.   
"Stop trying to get inside my head, clown. You won't like what you find." The Duchess smirked condescendingly as she turned around, ready to leave the acrobat to his own wanderings. Her reason for coming didn't really need his attention. But the hand wrapped tightly around her arm stopped her from leaving as he pulled her back.   
"I've seen worse." Trowa replied coldly, watching the pale woman's features contort in rage. Simple words and it surprised him to see the affect on the calm Duchess. She flung her free hand upward as her foot kicked out, ankle knocking into his foot. He caught her wrist and pulled her down with him as he fell. Her arm was pulled free and a fist caught him in the side even as he sought to grab the freed arm. Trowa's eyes narrowed and he grabbed her other arm before she could land another punch and flipped her over. He slammed her arms down and used his own long legs to crush her kicking ones to the ground. His body weight pressed against her struggling form as cold blue-gray ice glared daggers at him.   
"GET OFF!"   
"Calm down."   
Her head twisted from side to side as she tried uselessly to buck the acrobat off. "CALM DOWN?! GET OFF OF ME!" Dorothy strained her body upward but that only brought the realization that Trowa weighed more than she did. She squeezed her eyes shut and somewhere in her mind a part of her screamed as his weight seemed to press harder against her. Her eyes snapped open and Trowa jerked as something akin to fear sparkled in her eyes.   
Once he'd seen that in her… When she'd foolishly fallen from her bar and he'd confronted her… or tried to… At the time her fear had merely been discarded in his fury… Later, it had allowed him to ignore the incident. However, this second appearance of fear again directed at him…   
Something inside the stoic Trowa Barton shattered and he snarled, reminding Dorothy of the very lions he loved so much. He leaned closer, his nose nearly touching hers as he rasped. "Do I scare you, Dorothy? Is this what you want? To fear or be feared?! Are you satisfied?!" Her eyes widened as his breath danced across her skin and emerald eyes flared. "This is what you wanted, isn't it? To get a reaction? All you've ever wanted! To shock people into proving they're as cold-hearted as you."   
"Shut up." Her own voice seemed to surprise him, but only momentarily. "You don't know anything about me. You see me as someone worse than you, hoping that my own viciousness and cruelty make you more human. I live! You cling to the past, scared of actually letting go of who you were! NANASHI!"   
Trowa jerked, releasing her arms, as his former name seemed to slap him. Dorothy smiled, baring her teeth in a somewhat maniacal grin.   
The grin faded in shock as a callused hand fell against her face, leaving the imprint of Trowa's hand against her pale skin. The acrobat's body still kept Dorothy pressed against the floor and he stared down at her, panting as a pale hand lightly touched the red cheek.   
"You hit me."   
"Yes."   
Dorothy turned her head away staring at the worn couch that stood nearby.

**_ "How is she?" The cold, impersonal voice of her grandfather caught Dorothy's curiosity as she stood outside Master Cauthon's office. Behind her, Collie tensed and Dorothy glanced at the quiet girl with her large, solemn gray eyes. In the two years since they'd first become acquainted they were rarely apart. At times, the girl's constant presence was an annoyance that Dorothy forced herself to ignore. Other times… There were a few things that one needed a partner to accomplish._**   
**_ She didn't even have to motion for Collie to stay quiet. They were too well taught to need a reminder._**   
**_ In truth, Dorothy could understand the other girl's need to be close. In the last two years, Dorothy had been the only one Collie had ever felt truly comfortable with. In a sense they were friends, though both had been taught to not need such things. She listened calmly as her tutor and relative spoke._**   
**_ "She's the top of her class. She's efficient, composed, and brilliant. Though, her spirit is still too wild." Cauthon's voice came to the two girls, one eleven and one just turned twelve. "Her mission with Coronal Trent's son, Alex, went wonderfully. She's showing all the signs of becoming one of our highest ranked agents."_**   
**_ "Hmmm…" Her grandfather paused then chuckled. "How old is she now?"_**   
**_ "She turned twelve a month ago."_**   
**_ "Twelve… I trust her in your capable hands, Cauthon. Continue her training to the next level."_**   
**_ Outside Dorothy smirked, as if her grandfather truly knew what the next level actually contained of. She, of course, didn't either but the old man should really turn more attention on what she was being taught instead of focusing on the results. Collie placed a light hand on her shoulder. Dorothy nodded slightly and the two began walking away even as the door opened to reveal Cauthon and Dermail._**   
**_ Dorothy felt eyes on her as she sauntered down the hall and glanced at the quiet Collie. "What?"_**   
**_ The girl continued her observation of the blonde noble, "Why do you continue this if you plan to only use them as puppets in the end, Dorothy?"_**   
**_ The young lady smiled, "They are useful for now. Truthfully, I could not learn as much if I left so I stay till their lessons are through. I am not foolish enough to leave without proper training. This next level should prove interesting." Dorothy raised an eyebrow, "You look worried, Collie. Do not worry for me. I can take care of myself." Her smile widened predatorily, "Trust me."_**

Trowa watched as Dorothy blinked once, then twice, and the silence grew between them. Her cheek was still a startling pink where he'd hit her and her breathing had calmed under him. Somewhere the clock chimed announcing that it was now ten A.M.   
"What are you thinking, Dorothy?"   
She blinked a third time.

**_ "Mistress Catalonia, you are to start your new training today." Cauthon smiled down at the young lady, a cruel gleam in his usually cool eyes. Dorothy ignored the gleam, pretending to be slightly surprised by the news. She smirked, tossing her hair over one shoulder, her fencing outfit still clinging to her young form._**   
**_ "Really? I'd say it was about time." She bared her teeth challengingly while Cauthon chuckled coldly._**   
**_ She hid surprise as he placed a finger under her chin and pushed her face up, meeting her eyes with his own. "You will be learning from a fellow student." He removed his hand and motioned toward a figure that had been waiting in the shadows. Dorothy had noticed him, but had perceived the figure to be of no threat. She didn't recognize him and merely raised an eyebrow. He was taller than her and looked older, too. He was handsome in the average way._**   
**_ "A practical lesson, intriguing." She yawned slightly. This boy posed no threat; she could easily beat him in a duel._**   
**_ Cauthon pointed toward a corner in the ceiling, "I'll be watching." He shared a vicious grin with the boy before exiting the room._**   
**_ "Drink?" The boy asked, his voice a low bass, and Dorothy accepted the cup haughtily, not fearing poisons. After all, Cauthon may hate her, but he didn't want her dead. She had an immunity to most poisons, but he was one of the few people that knew which ones her body couldn't destroy. She sipped it as she eyed the boy, who made no move to join her in a beverage. He waited till she'd finished the drink before finally speaking as she poured herself another cup._**   
**_ "Do you know what an aphrodisiac is?"_**   
**_ She smirked, "It can be a food or drug that enhances sexual desire. What a strange question to be asking a lady such as myself."_**   
**_ "Have you ever heard of Maca?"_**   
**_ Her nearly empty glass shattered as it fell to the floor and Dorothy faced the boy with narrowed eyes. "Yes. Why?"_**   
**_ He calmly leaned against the table holding the pitcher; "It was placed in your drink. I hear your body's quite good at destroying most drugs… However, something about the simple herb passes it by." He watched as she threw the pitcher across the room then bent down to pick up a large piece of shattered crystal. Dorothy advanced toward the composed male, the crystal held out like a dagger._**   
**_ "I'll kill you."_**   
**_ He grabbed her smaller wrist and twisted, ignoring her startled cry as the crystal fell to the ground. She gritted her teeth and kicked his feet out from under him. He merely threw her down with him, releasing her wrist as he easily jumped to his feet. Dorothy flipped to her own feet and tried to ignore the warmth rushing through her body, the feelings of… She shook her head, sending blonde hair flying. It was the chance he'd been waiting for as his body slammed into hers and they fell to the cold floor. He viciously crushed her smaller body, but Dorothy's lips curled upward as she moved to flip him._**   
**_ His body tensed, his muscles standing out like oak, as her plan failed and his weight continued to crush her. His face leaned close to hers and he smiled, watching his reflection in her eyes. "I've been trained for the last two years for this moment. All my movements have been planned to counter yours. I know your techniques better than the back of my hand."_**   
**_ "Why?" She hissed, still trying frantically to fight him off even as her body welcomed the feel of his skin on hers. She cursed Cauthon. What was he thinking to put such a drug in her drink!?_**   
**_ "For this moment." He grinned, "For your new lesson." His eyes hardened, "You've been my life for two years for these lessons." She tensed as lips brushed against her neck. "I'm here to teach you that life isn't fair." Lips were on her cheek. "You may be the best in a fight, but someone won't always play fair. You can't play fair." His lips pressed against hers and she exclaimed in surprise as his tongue brushed against her pink lips. He took the opportunity and her eyes widened as his tongue explored her mouth… Then narrowed as she bit down hard._**   
**_ He cursed and jerked away. The slap made Dorothy's ears ring as the sound of clothes ripping made her scream._**

Laughter sang outside as the triplets passed by his trailer, unaware of the scene playing inside. Trowa continued to watch the Duchess, her steady silence beginning to concern him. He grazed her red cheek with gentle fingers, but she didn't seem to notice… She just blinked a fourth time.

**_ Unable to push his body off, unable to stop the humiliation, unable to stop the fact that her body wanted this because of the damn drug… Dorothy bit her lip, tasting blood as his head buried itself between her breasts. Tears welled, but she angrily blinked them away. Her body hurt and…_**   
**_ This boy had spent two years studying her so she could learn this lesson. What lesson? That no matter what, a man could always take this in some way or form? No. If that was it, then they were fools for believing she'd believe such a lie. Seduction. She understood what they wanted to teach her now. The art of seducing the unwary and wary._**   
**_ They wanted to break her. Cauthon wanted to break her spirit so she could become one of his best._**   
**_ They had broken her. She'd never be the same._**   
**_ Somewhere, underneath the mask a child had still survived… The child that had sought to save Collie so many years ago. The child that had left Alex with a friend named Mueller. The child that had loved her grandfather even though he was a cruel, old fool._**   
**_ The child died in the harsh arms of the man that panted against her now. Man now. The boy had died with her child. It was this man that had destroyed her so maliciously._**

Trowa's eyes widened.

**_Her hand wrapped around something cold and smooth._**

He reached out with one finger.   
  
**_The man cried out once as the ragged crystal dug into his throat and tore across the windpipe, silencing any other cries he might've tried to make. Dorothy shoved him away, blood soaking her hands and nude body._**   
**_ They had killed the child._**   
**_ And awakened the woman._**

And caught the tear that slid down the porcelain face.   


*

"It feels strange." Relena softly spoke, causing Duo to look up from the coffee he'd been drinking with her. Hilde paused in the doorway carrying a pile of folders and a tray of cookies. "It's a new year, another year of peace…" She stared into her cup, as if seeking for some mystical answer. "He would stand right where Hilde is and he'd smile so… sweetly and tell me." She hesitated, a tear sliding down her face, "He'd say, 'Another year, Miss Relena. You're father would be so proud.' We always spent New Year's together and now… The house feels so empty…"   
Hilde forced her body to move farther into the room and she dropped the tray and folders on the small table, watching as Duo remained silent. Relena lowered her mug to the table and picked up a file. "What is this?"   
"As part of the committee, I have to be kept updated on any recent discoveries concerning the explosion and the prisoner's death." Duo answered calmly, ignoring Hilde's worried glance sent his way. Relena flipped the file open and stared at the information hidden inside.   
"A theft... You think Michael's death and this theft are connected with Pagan's death?" Her voice was too calm, but Duo nodded and the Minister continued. "These other files… They hold the information on the suspects?"   
"Yeah… Why?"   
Relena looked up, "No reason." She smiled, "More coffee?"   
Hilde and Duo exchanged nervous glances as Relena began to hum softly and poured them each more beverage.

*   
It was strange what one's body could do while their mind was miles away… When he'd caught the single tear sliding down her face, Dorothy Catalonia had reacted by shoving him away, using his surprise to her advantage. She had not exactly run from his trailer, but it had been a close thing. Once outside, she'd made her quiet way into Catherine's trailer and tried to act as if nothing had happened. She would, of course, think of some way to deal with this situation. She was, after all, Dorothy Catalonia.   
Dorothy stared outside the trailer's small kitchen window, watching as people awoke and set to work. Already she had received a visit from Clay and the manager… It hadn't taken much to convince them that it had been a planned surprise act. Most here assumed that she and Trowa had been involved at one point and the acrobat was so mysterious that it was easy for them to believe he'd plan such an act for the circus. She drummed her sharp fingernails against the windowsill; she'd filed them all to a fine point sometime around eleven.   
She smiled as three identical sisters walked by the window, smiling and waving as they spotted her. She waved back, her face a beam of sunshine till they walked out of sight and the smile disappeared. Her face was as expressionless as the elusive Trowa Barton's as her eyes focused on the horses being exercised while nearby the same man that had barged into Catherine's trailer during her discussion with Trowa lifted two giggling girls.   
January 1st. The beginning of a new year. She ran a finger across the glass, drawing a face that could only be seen in her mind. Wide, endearing eyes set in a sweet, handsome face with a slight smile. One hand raised in that charming habit as it ran through usually perfect hair.   
"Quatre…"   
"Lav, are you okay?" Catherine's voice caused Dorothy to sigh, an act very unlike the blonde Duchess, and she forced a smile.   
"I'm fine, Cathie. Just thinking…" Dorothy watched as the woman pulled over a stool and sat beside her, a warm smile on her open face. Auburn curls framed concern-filled features and the Duchess observed the woman as she crossed her long legs and leaned closer.   
"Lav, when you came here… Did you leave someone behind? I mean, at your old troupe?" Catherine flushed, "I don't mean to pry, but… Sometimes, you look at Trowa as if… But then I'll see you staring off as if you're missing someone."   
"You seem to spend quite a bit of time watching me." Dorothy spoke without thinking, bitter venom embedded in the words. Words that Lavender Gladius would not have spoken. However, Catherine merely smiled slightly and nodded.   
"I'm very protective of my brother and I admit I'm scared of what a person like you could bring into his life… My life…" She sighed and looked outside, "It took me years to find him and… I don't want to lose him again. I understand that he's an adult now and I respect that, but… There are times when I'll accompany him to those balls or parties honoring the peace he and those others fought for and I want to take him by the hand and just run." Catherine rubbed her arms as if suddenly very cold. "I have nightmares where they come and take him away for another war, but this time… This time he doesn't come back. So, yes… I have been watching you closely. Watching to see if you're good for him or not and… I've seen you two together. His face… He expresses emotions around you… He speaks, he argues, and…" Dorothy watched as Catherine laughed sheepishly and wiped a tear from her face.   
"Why do you believe someone cries, Cathie?"   
The performer blinked in surprise then smiled. "Emotions. One cries because they're overcome with sorrow or grief or happiness. Why?"   
Dorothy looked away, "I once knew a woman who couldn't cry…"   
"That's very sad. A woman who can't cry… Lavender!" Catherine jumped to her feet as Dorothy's empty mug fell to the floor, shattering upon impact. "Are you hurt? Did it cut you?" Catherine hurriedly bent to her knees and began gathering the larger pieces of glass and throwing them in the trash. She glanced up to see that Dorothy hadn't moved and Catherine placed a hand on the other woman's knee. "Are you ok, Lav? You're trembling."   
Dorothy shook her head, sending her hair flying, "I need some air." She nearly ran from the room, ignoring Cathie's worried yells.   


*

Heero stared at the light streaming from the living room and slowly made his way to the doorway, pausing to observe the dark room. The light came from the fireplace, the flames causing shadows to dance along the walls. Curled up before the fire was Relena, sheaves of paper surrounding her as her eyes absorbed the file she held. An open book lay before her and occassionally she glanced at it before continuing her reading. She wore a pink robe loosely tied and sitting on the couch was a familiar teddy bear. The flames made her look unearthly and ethereal.   
"Relena."   
She jerked in surprise and looked up as he walked farther into the room. "Heero," Relena's whisper barely reached his ears, "What are you doing up? It's late. You should be sleeping."   
"Why are you awake?" His eyes fell upon the papers and book, "Relena, what are you doing?"   
She also looked down, but her voice was low and fierce. "I want to know, Heero. I want to know who killed him. I helped you last time. I can help now and I know I can. There's something wrong about this whole picture." Relena picked up one sheet and waved it at him. "This acid; do you know what it's capable of? The amount they took could easily kill a dozen people! Why? Why take so much?"   
"Relena, you need sleep." He took the sheet and carefully placed it inside the book, closing it quietly. Heero took her hand and gently pulled her to her feet. His voice was still its usual serious monotone, but the hand holding hers was gentle. "Go to bed."   
"No." She jerked her hand free and picked up the book, shaking it at him. "He was my family, Heero! He was there for me when everyone else was gone! He deserves at least this." She smiled sadly; "I'm not looking for revenge. I've followed that path before and it only led to more bitterness. I just want to try, for him. So that another person won't be hurt… Please understand, Heero."   
He took the book, "You won't be much help if you exhaust yourself."   
"I won't be much help if I don't spend time on this case."   
The two stared at each other, anger nonexistent as neither smile or glared. They were both stubborn and strong-willed people, but it was Heero that finally looked away by kneeling to pick up the original file. A smile danced across her lips as she joined him and pulled a stack of papers over, showing him her own neat handwriting. "I've been writing everything I can think of here, but none of it adds up. Heero, what is going on?"   
"This isn't my case. Ask Duo."   
"In the morning." Relena flipped the book open, "Now I'm not sure if I'm understanding this correctly…" Heero heaved an unusual mental sigh and focused his attention on Relena… Not such a hard feat, actually…

*


	6. Clowns and Spies (Chapter Six)

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters. However, I do own Jarella, Robert, Marilene, Dorothy's destroyed cars and a really cute pair of pink fuzzy slippers!

Warnings: This fic is a sequel for 'Rapiers and Scimitars', it may be wise to read R&S before reading this. ^_^ This fic does contain violence, angst, lemony lime, sappy Duo & Hilde Maxwell, preggie Hilde, temperamental Dorothy, and anything else my demented mind can come up with.

Reviews make a happy Figgy *^_^* And Happy Figgies love to write!

**Clowns and Spies**

Chapter Six

"Hey, Lavender!"   
"Performance at two, don't forget!"   
"Hola, Lavvy!"   
Dorothy barely registered the smiling, laughing faces that called out to her as her feet took her far away from the circus. These people with their always happy, team-working ways didn't need people like her to poison their lives. Poison. Poison. That was all she was. The first man to ever touch her had died by her hands. The men afterwards had become soulless obsessed puppets. Quatre had nearly been killed in a fire set to take her life. Poison. Why was it that her touch could kill so many like the deadly liquids that paranoid politicians feared, yet she herself wasn't granted the same?   
  
**_ "Touch me…"_**

Dorothy's run slowed to a walk as concrete replaced soft sand. Her eyes darted around, passing over the human faces watching her curiously. Colonists. She had wandered into the populated part of the colony. No one approached her as she wandered past various stores and buildings. A mother passed her, dragging along a giggling five year old, and Dorothy paused to watch them before she was jostled from behind.   
"Excuse me."   
She spun around to face a familiar pair of aqua blue eyes. "Quatre?"

*

"Trowa, have you seen Lavender?" Catherine asked as he exited his trailer with a slow, deliberate pace. His head snapped up at her worried words and emerald eyes met hers.   
"What?"   
She sighed, "We were talking and she just… bolted. I thought, she might've run to you. Did something happen between you two, Trowa? She was so nervous…" His eyes observed the area around them, trying to spot her familiar blonde hair or swaying walk among those standing around. She was nowhere to be seen and Trowa whispered a soft curse under his breath. His mission was jeopardized because he couldn't keep his temper, a fact that had never even occurred until the Duchess had fallen under his care. He knew he shouldn't have agreed to this. He wasn't like Heero; no matter how hard he tried people could still affect him.   
"I haven't seen her, Cathie. What did you say to her?" His voice didn't betray his worry and concern, but Catherine's eyes focused on him sharply.   
"She told me she knew a woman that couldn't cry, all I said was that was sad. Trowa, what's going on? You're hiding something from me!"   
Trowa placed a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry, Cathie. I'll find her." She reached out for him, but the acrobat was already gracefully running away, off to find the lost Gladius. He briefly paused to question a few of the other performers and the giggling triplets were happy to point out they'd seen Dorothy heading into town. He calmed his steps once he reached town, his emerald green eyes searching the faces around him. Not one of them sported flashing blue-gray eyes and a confident smirk.   
Where are you, Dorothy?

*

"Rats?" Duo raised an eyebrow at Wufei's image from where he sat on his and Hilde's bed. "Rats? Just call an exterminator or something." Sally's head popped up behind the Chinese man and she flashed a grin at the shirtless American. Hilde walked into the room and spotted the operating vid phone.   
"Hey, Sally!" She nearly skipped over, a bright blue ribbon in her short hair. The pregnant woman wore one of Duo's loose shirts and a pair of overalls. Hilde dropped a quick kiss on Duo's cheek before humming happily as she opened their joint closet.   
Wufei frowned as Sally piped a hello and set to ignoring the two women. "I wasn't talking about rats, Maxwell. **_She_** just pointed one out." Sally rolled her eyes and nudged the dead animal with her foot while Hilde wrinkled her nose as she stepped out of the closet, holding a dress. "We've just been informed that one of the scientists on duty that night is sick and hasn't been questioned because of his condition."   
"What?!" Duo cursed as he lunged to his feet, "Hasn't been questioned?! Damn it! Who gives a damn if he has a cold? He was THERE!"   
"I know that, Maxwell." Wufei calmly replied, "His fellow employees decided that he needed the time to rest before he was interrogated."   
"Damn. Damn. Damn. Don't they understand? That acid is dangerous. It can kill. Why do they think it was stolen? I want someone at his place now. I want him questioned and brought into HQ even if he's death walking. I want answers, Wufei." Duo Maxwell had rarely shown a serious, angry side of his usually cheerful personality, but when he did people listened and they listened closely.   
"Who should go?"   
Duo rubbed his temples as he paced, "You stay. I want the remaining lab crew watched. Keeping this sort of information… I want the results from that pen. They've been delaying that too long. I want them now. They can put aside their little experiments and studies. I. Want. Results. Where is Robert?"   
"Watching that Midii woman." Wufei knew Duo didn't completely trust the woman, but she was part of the team. She was efficient and already knew too much… Robert was a trustworthy and intelligent Preventer; after all, he'd been here longer than any of them and was still alive.   
"That leaves Kristin. Inform her of the situation. I want that man questioned." The American's eyes focused on Wufei, "And, Wufei, tell her to bring her gun."

*

"Quatre? Do you know Quatre?" A smile danced across bubble gum pink lips while blue eyes lit up happily while Dorothy slowly took in the face that went along with the aqua eyes. At first glance, yes… But no… God, no… Blonde hair had been sheared in a messy, cute cut and the figure wore a white dress. The resemblance was truly uncanny. Dorothy had met Iria and could see a slight one, but this girl… But the longer Dorothy looked, the more she realized the girl's nose was slightly crooked and upturned, that her hair had a red sheen to it instead of golden blonde, and the aqua blue eyes had green specks hidden here and there.   
One of Quatre's many sisters…   
"Cuatro. Yo hablo espanol. ¿Tu?" A proper mask of confusion and hope fell across Dorothy's features as the perfect accent of Spanish flowed off her tongue. She made hand motions as she continued. "Cuatro ferrocarril? Ayudas?"   
The girl blinked, "I'm sorry. I don't understand." She stated each word slowly, a concerned expression flickering across her features.   
"¿Hablo no espanol?" Dorothy bit her lower lip and glanced around confusedly. "No ayudar…"   
The girl was now truly uncomfortable, yet too caring to just walk away. "I wish I could understand what you're asking…" She glanced around, as if searching for help, and she found it. A tall man with startling green eyes and an unusual hairstyle had spotted her and the Spanish-speaking Duchess. Trowa calmly made his way to the two and placed a light hand on Dorothy's arm, ignoring the fact she jerked it out of his grasp.   
"I'm sorry if she's been bothering you, miss." He told Quatre's sister, also spotting the slight resemblance, and began to lead Dorothy away.   
"It was no bother…" The girl watched as the two walked off, shaking her head once before resuming her shopping.   
Dorothy followed Trowa in silence as they made their way back to the circus. "I heard part of the conversation. How many languages can you speak?" He quietly asked as she studied the shops they passed and made a mental note to send a request to a seamstress named Susannah Benton.   
"How many can you speak, Mr. Barton?"   
Silence lasted till they reached the edge of the circus. The acrobat gently grabbed Dorothy's hand and pulled her close, releasing her as quickly as his hand had closed around hers. "I apologize. I never meant to cause you pain."   
Dorothy raised an eyebrow, her mind drifting toward a still slightly stinging cheek. "Oh?" He merely answered by staring down at her. "Why apologize, Trowa? You finally saw what you've wanted to see for so long. I cried. I admit it. I'm not one to cling to denial."   
"How long before you stop hiding?"   
"The only person hiding here is you, Mr. Barton."

**_ "Kill me…"_**

Trowa watched as Duchess Catalonia walked away, shutting him out once again…

*   
Kristin stepped out of her inconspicuous black car and glanced down at the sheet of paper held in one small hand. She shrugged and shoved the paper into her black pants. Her Preventer jacket was zipped, hiding her plain blue shirt. Most wore a white shirt under their jacket, but the shirt's color was not a major part of the uniform. She had followed Duo's order and her gun was carefully positioned in the holster that rubbed against her ribs in a strangely comforting manner.   
The house before her matched the others along this street. It was larger than most common households, but not overly. The lawn was obviously well taken care of and the owner had a green thumb from what she could see of the garden. Her feet carried her to the door where she politely knocked three times before waiting patiently. What did this guy have any ways? His colleagues had merely shrugged and made guesses. One had been helpful in explaining he'd complained of a sore throat before calling in sick the next day.   
Kristin frowned as minutes passed and the door stayed closed. She knocked again, a bit harder this time, eyes narrowing behind her glasses. What if he was too sick to come to the door? Her hand reached for the doorknob and it turned easily in her hand. The door opened quietly, lacking that cliché creak that movies so loved. "Mr. Guinn? Witt Guinn?" The house was dark and there was a strange smell to the air…   
She was reaching for her gun, fumbling with the zipper of her jacket, when she heard the click. It came from her right and her hand had finally made it inside the jacket, the hilt of the gun in her hand. She spun around, yanking the weapon free and pointed it at the shadows. "Arms up and step out slowly." The figure complied and her eyes widened. "What are you doing here?!"   
A dry chuckle escaped as the figure smiled. "I'm sorry, but this is one of those at the wrong place at the wrong time situations." Kristin didn't have a chance to react as the figure threw something in her face. She screamed, dropping her gun, as she raised startled hands to her burning face. The figure calmly kneeled, picking up her discarded gun, and aimed it at the woman. She was obviously in pain as she clawed at her skin. They were doing her a favor.   
She didn't even flinch as the bullet lodged into her skull.

*   
Wufei's stern gaze caused the scientist to fidget as he focused on the screen before him. The Chinese Preventer had entered the lab two hours ago. He'd had to deal with the crew's outraged remarks at having to be watched as they performed a simple lab test… But his disapproving lecture on their behavior had quickly stopped that and they had since lapsed into an uncomfortable silence.   
"Are those the results?" He asked, causing the scientist to jump, as he eyed the green lettering flowing across the monitor. Images of DNA strands twisted in the lower left corner, four strands… Two matches of fingerprints had been most dominant on the plain silver pen.   
"Yes, sir."   
"Identities." He ordered and fingers flew across the virtual keyboard before two full-length images appeared. At first, the images were digital lines just featureless bodies revolving as information appeared beside them. Then more details were added, until one image showed one Michael Trisp looking smug in a white tailored shirt and tan pants and the other image…   
Chang Wufei pulled a small gray phone from his jacket pocket and raised it to his ear. "Card, new evidence has just been released. Bring Midii Une in for questioning."

*

Catherine threw her arms tightly around the surprised Duchess as she entered the quiet trailer. Dorothy tensed; her hands reaching up to shove the other woman off then she realized Catherine was whispering something. "I'm sorry, Lav. I don't know what I said, but I'm sorry." She stepped back, her hands on Dorothy's shoulders, "I didn't mean anything by what I said, Lavender."   
Dorothy's lips twitched then a small, genuine smile appeared on the Duchess's face. She reached up and gently took Cathie's hands, removing them from her shoulders, and gave them a slight squeeze. "I'm fine, Cathie. It wasn't you. It was me." She licked her lips, dropping Catherine's hands; "I dwell too much on the past at times." Dorothy looked toward the floor, walking around the now silent woman.   
"Well," a grin easily appeared on the light-hearted knife-thrower's face, "we've got a performance in a few hours." Worry returned to her features, "Lav, will you… Will you be able to handle the bar after what happened?"   
And this brought her back to what had caused her brief escape in the first place. "I'm positive, Cathie. I just need to go over some details with Trowa. I'll see you then." Dorothy grinned widely, flashing a peace sign as she opened the door and disappeared outside. For a second, she stood there, staring at her hand with its two fingers standing in a V. She smirked, "Somehow, I cannot imagine the pacifistic Relena doing such a thing no matter it's meaning." Barton was walking by when she announced this and glanced at her with his usual expressionless face, the emerald eyes glittering dangerously. "Do you remember yesterday's performance, Trowa?" Dorothy leaned against Cathie's trailer nonchalantly, the image of the perfect seductive predator. "The manager would like a repeat of it today. Think you can handle it? Or is it too much for you?" She nearly purred, arching her body suggestively as she pushed away from the trailer.   
He nodded, but made no move to continue walking. She raised an eyebrow, then smiled slowly. Dorothy took a step toward his still form and placed a hand on his chest. "Think you can handle me, Barton?"   
"Is this it then?" Trowa asked softly, his eyes not focused on her but over her head, and he sounded as if he were speaking more to himself than her. "You act as if nothing happened?"   
Dorothy tried to ignore his words by raising to her tiptoes, her lips brushing against his ear as she whispered. "Nothing has happened, yet."   
He surprised her. Usually he'd push her away or mention Quatre, but instead all he did was step back and stare down at her… Then he spoke again, so quietly that she nearly missed his words. "Have you ever been in love?"   
Her eyes narrowed suspiciously, but she saw no reason in lying when he already knew the truth. "Yes."   
He nodded again and his feet resumed their short trek to his trailer.   
"Why, Trowa?"   
Trowa reached his door and placed a hand on the knob.   
"Trowa, why?"   
He turned it.   
"Trowa, why, damn it!?"   
Trowa Barton walked inside and closed the door, ignoring Dorothy's yells.

*

Duo Maxwell stared at the woman across from him, Chang Wufei standing behind him. The interrogation room was a tiny cubicle, a metal room with a two-way wall that allowed Quatre Winner and Robert Card to also watch the scene without Midii realizing they were there. The woman in question was smoking her face wreathed in gray smoke, a pair of sunglasses perched upon her wispy blonde hair. She removed the cigarette from her light red lips and blew out a cloud of smoke.   
Duo leaned forward; the tiny table the only thing between him and Midii. "The pen, Midii. Why did he have your pen?"   
She wouldn't meet his eyes as she shoved the cigarette into the table, putting it out easily. "I didn't know he had my pen. I was too angry at him to notice."   
"What do you mean? Why were you too angry?"   
Midii licked her lips, already missing her dead cigarette. "We argued about things… He wanted me to get him parole. I wouldn't. He said something and I pushed him. I was so angry that it would've been easy for him to grab the pen off me." She stared at her nails, each one a perfect oval covered in emerald green polish… Like his eyes…   
"You saw the pen later, though. You knew we were conducting tests to figure out who'd owned it. Why didn't you say something?" Duo's violet eyes never left her face as he watched her closely, searching for any detail that might give something away. The fact of the matter was no matter what the other Preventers thought; Duo's team was closely watching Michael's death. Michael's death and the message left on the wall hinted at only one thing: Dorothy was in danger.   
"I had reasons…" Midii peered through long lashes at Duo.   
"Midii, right now those reasons don't mean crap. Why did you stay silent?"   
She mumbled something and Wufei raised both eyebrows. "What, woman? Speak louder."   
Midii glared at the Chinese Preventer, "I was scared." She glanced at Duo and swallowed, "When I saw that it was my pen… And I was already one of the suspects. I knew everyone would believe I did it then. I… I thought I could think of something, some way of telling you before the results came out, but…"   
Duo nodded slightly, "Yeah, I could believe that. I can even understand that." She looked at him, hope clear in her expression. A twisted grin appeared on his face, "But we both know that's not the truth. Dorothy told me about you, Miss Une. You're as good an actor as she… And as great a professional." Something flickered in those dove gray depths. "Now, I know Dorothy and she knew you. I trust her more than I do you. Someone that trained with the Duchess wouldn't take so long to realize a possession was missing. You knew he took it as soon as he took it. Now, Midii, tell me the real reason you didn't tell us it was your pen."   
Silence grew as Midii's wide eyes continued to look into Duo's violet… Then suddenly her eyes narrowed. "Fine. I knew he had my pen." She looked away, "Because I gave it to him."   
"What?!" Wufei yelled, but a motion from Maxwell quieted the man even if he did still glare.   
"You gave it to him." Duo leaned back, his voice calm and soothing. "Why, Midii? Why give it to him when you'd just argued?"   
"The guard heard us. It was an act. The entire argument. When I pushed him, I shoved the pen into his hand." Her tone was now weary and from the way she slumped, it was obvious she'd given up lying.   
"I thought Michael hated you?"   
She barked a bitter laugh, "Michael and I… We had a fling, I guess you could call it. When he came to Une to help her we met and… Sparks." A tear sparkled in her eyes and slid down her face. "It wasn't fair. Him going to jail while I got off scot-free. He didn't do much so I… I didn't want to see him go to jail. He was going to escape during the chaos and I'd meet him somewhere in space. A new identity would've been created and we could be together." More tears began the steady journey down her pale, elfin face.   
" 'Escape during the chaos'? Midii, how did you know there would be a distraction for him to escape?" A deadly purr had entered Duo's voice and Midii stiffened as she forced herself to face him.   
Then anarchy exploded as she sobbed wildly, "I didn't mean to kill him! It was just to be a small explosion! I didn't mean to hurt anyone!"   
Duo watched her cry with cold eyes.

*

The performance went correctly and Dorothy reveled in the audience's applause and cheers. She smirked arrogantly, for a second she was back in her element. It wasn't till Trowa's gentle tug on her hand forced her to leave the ring that Dorothy realized something. She missed Romefeller. She missed the political meetings, the cameras flashing, the reporters with their endless questions. She wanted to go home.   
Four days. She'd spent only four days at this circus. Why did it feel like so much longer? Everything was so quiet here. She hated the lack of information. Living life as a civilian didn't suit her. She wanted to go home.   
Home… Since when did it truly become home? She tilted her head at the idea, savoring the feeling of homesickness. It was a strange feeling. She missed her mansion with its elegant furnishings. She missed her bedroom with its silk sheets. She missed Jarella, Marilene, and Robert.   
"Lav, what's up? You look so…" Catherine smiled, "Happy. You're glowing."   
And most of all… She missed…   
"I'm fine, Cathie. Perfectly fine."   
She missed her life.   
Dorothy watched as Catherine and Trowa left to perform and she stepped into the light. A few people stood around outside, parents taking children to the bathroom or to get candy and balloons. A few pointed toward her in her golden costume and she waved before ducking into the supply tent and changing into an outfit borrowed from Catherine. Once makeup was wiped off, Dorothy made her way into town.   
Prove to me, she thought as her sandals slapped against sidewalk. Show me that it's okay.   
She made her way to a small wooden bench outside a shop and sat, watching the colonists that passed her. She watched as a group of teenage girls walked past, giggling and laughing as they gossiped. A lone man in his late-thirties passed her, a briefcase in one hand, and his lips kept forming a memorized speech. A seven-year-old boy ran by, a panicked expression on his face, and soon Dorothy watched as a wet and angry girl chased after him.   
She didn't know how long she sat there, just watching the people pass. Her eyes never left the people as they walked by, not even glancing toward her. The false light dimmed as hours rolled by and she patiently observed the colonists. It wasn't till a familiar tall figure stopped before her and offered a hand that she took her eyes away from the walkers. Dorothy ignored Trowa's offered hand and stood on her own, waiting for him to explain why he'd searched for her.   
"Dinner's ready."   
"Is that all?" She raised an eyebrow when he merely nodded. "That does remind me of something. I can't cook, Mr. Barton."   
"Many people can't. I doubt Cathie will suspect anything if you tell her you can't."   
"Have you ever been in love, Trowa?"   
His lips seemed to twitch upward and she caught a hint of amusement in his green depths. "Yes."   
"What point were you seeking to make earlier with such a question?" It was startling how quickly they'd reached Catherine's trailer and now stood before it. Dorothy faced him, the air around her seeming to scream power and arrogance. "Enlighten me, Mr. Barton. I do so hate to be left in the dark when such a tantalizing mystery lies before me."   
"Your story had some truth to it. I do observe more than live… But you were wrong. I don't push you away because I'm scared to act on my emotions. I push you away," he reached out and pushed a strand of hair behind one pale ear, "because I don't love you nor you love me."   
Dorothy knew of all sorts of ways she could answer his statement. She could react as the politician, the spy, the temptress… But instead she merely turned away and opened the door, "Dinner's waiting."

*

Quatre looked away from the crying Midii, thoroughly shocked by her confession. Robert Card glanced at him as the Arabian left the room. The other committee members had been too busy, leaving only him to watch this shocking turn of events. Midii had planted the explosion to allow Michael time to escape… Then Pagan's death and the pen were not connected to Michael's death. Everything was so damn confusing.   
"Mr. Winner, you have a call." He spun around to see he'd stopped in front of the front desk where a secretary was smiling pleasantly at him.   
"A call?" He walked over and the secretary happily moved aside so he could see the vid phone. "Holly! How are you? Is everything okay?" Quatre's mouth widened in a grin, "I haven't talked to you in months."   
Holly returned the grin with a sheepish smile, "I know. I kept planning to call, but recent events finally made me pick up a phone. I'm fine. How are you?"   
"I'm great, a bit tired, but great. What do you mean by recent events?" Worry clouded his blue eyes, the eyes that nearly matched hers.   
She smiled, "Oh, nothing terrible. I just ran into… Well, it was odd really. I was walking to the market when I bumped into this woman. When she turned around, I could swear she called me Quatre… But then she began speaking in… well I'm not really sure what language it was."   
"That's strange… What did she look like?"   
"Oh, Quatre. It was a mistake! But it did remind me to finally call my little brother." She flashed white teeth while Quatre grinned, but there was a light in his aqua blue eyes and soon Holly groaned. "Quatre Winner, don't give me that look!"   
"I'm just curious, Holly."   
She sighed, "Fine. She was pretty with shoulder-length blonde hair… And…" Holly hesitated and forced a laugh. "It's going to sound strange… But she had these… eyes… When she first turned around it felt like they were stabbing into me…" Holly shuddered, "It was just my imagination, though. She was just a pretty blonde, Quatre."   
A hand seemed to close around Quatre's heart and a slight pounding seemed to echo in his ears. Something… He could feel… something… "Anything else? Her name, her clothes, her eyebrows?"   
"Her eyebrows?" Holly blinked in surprise, "Quatre, are you feeling okay?"   
"Holly, anything else?"   
She sighed, "No. I mean, she spoke something but I couldn't understand her and then this man came and took her away."   
"A man?"   
Holly grinned, "Yeah. A really cute guy with green eyes and the strangest hairstyle; he had the longest bangs I'd ever seen. They completely covered one eye! But he was cute…" She stared off dreamily for a bit before Quatre's sudden silence hit her. "Quatre?"   
"Holly, is the circus there?"   
"Yes… How did you know?"   
"I've got to go, Holly. Bye." He disconnected the connection and just stared at the screen.

**_ "When she first turned around it felt like they were stabbing into me…"_**

"Dorothy…" The hand around his heart tightened and he knew.

*

  



	7. Clowns and Spies (Chapter Seven)

Clowns and Spies (Chapter Seven) Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters. However, I do own Jarella, Robert, Marilene, Dorothy's destroyed cars and a really cute pair of pink fuzzy slippers! Ya know, I also own Kristin Bishop and Robert Card--but Kristie go bye-bye... *pouts* It seems all the characters I own end up dead. 

Warnings: This fic is a sequel for 'Rapiers and Scimitars', it may be wise to read R&S before reading this. ^_^ This fic does contain violence, angst, lemony lime, sappy Duo & Hilde Maxwell, preggie Hilde, temperamental Dorothy, and anything else my demented mind can come up with. 

**Clowns and Spies******

Chapter Seven

Duo didn't watch as the handcuffs were placed on Midii's wrists and Card took her away. He had his back to the whole affair and he just wanted to forget what had happened. He raised a hand to his face and stared at the two-way wall, wondering what Quatre thought of this whole ordeal. The American stared at his distorted image in the metal wall and dropped his hand. "When did I get so…"   
"Old." Wufei supplied from behind him and Duo turned to face the Chinese man. A rare smile decorated the other man's lips as he watched Duo. "We're not fifteen anymore, Maxwell, but we're not decrepit either." The American didn't look as if he believed that and Wufei shook his head. "Yes, you're no longer that obnoxious, braided teenage baka; you're an adult now." He snorted, "Though I doubt you'll ever grow up… But there are things to look forward to, not all of them like this betrayal. You have a wife and soon a child. Don't let your grief over added years blind you of the happiness lying before you."   
Duo grinned widely, "Hey! I'm not that old, Wu-man!" His grin wavered slightly, "It's just… It never seems to end, does it? When we were younger there was always hope that it'd be better when we were adults… But we're adults and it seems the same… There's always someone out there that'll betray you."   
"Humanity is not perfect. Evil will always exist in some form."   
Duo slapped the Chinese man on the back with a warm laugh, "You're a smart guy, Wufei. How come you usually hide it?" The American dodged a fist and laughed harder till a quiet beeping interrupted him. He ignored the low warning growl from Wufei as he glanced down at his watch. His grin disappeared; "I programmed it to remind me to speak with Kristin and Mr. Guinn…" He glanced toward the suddenly quiet Wufei, "Has she checked in since she left?"   
A quick shake of his head told Duo all he needed to know. "Card can stay and watch the prisoner." He checked his gun in its chest holster and the one at his waist. The two Preventers left the building in an air of ominous silence.

* 

**_ "I'm tired… I just want to sleep…"_**

Dorothy pulled her knees close as she sat in the sand outside, watching the stars through one of the colonies many windows. "What are you, Mr. Barton, if not a prospective lover?" She whispered to the dark night, her eyes bright as she sought an answer from the cold, heartless orbs floating before her. "Who am I if not the lost and confused war-monger sadist?"

**_ "You can't sleep, Dorothy! Wake up! You can't sleep!"_**

She titled her head, her fingers drawing pictures in the sand. "Are all questions meant to have answers? Is every emotion supposed to be explained and understood? Should people manipulate one another to survive? To conquer the weak is the objective of the strong… But are the strong killing themselves in the process? Have I killed a part of my soul with the things I've done?"

**_ "Damaged goods, Master Cauthon, isn't that what you said?"_**

"I don't question his love for me… Nor why he loves me…" She looked at her pale hands, "Men have loved me before him. His reason is just… Original… He loves my kindness, my intelligence, my emotions… He loves the person I am. I used to wonder how he could think I was kind, how he could know such a thing…" Dorothy smiled as if sharing a private joke, "He is… sensitive to other people's emotions… I suppose that's how one could explain it."

**_ "I disappear tonight, Dorothy… Forgive me, but…"_**   
**__** "No words, Collie. Just go."

"I do love him." Her smile widened, "I love him so much it hurts… I love him with an intensity I never thought someone like me could feel. The events that brought him back to me or I back to him… I would gladly take that bullet knowing what I know now…"

**_ "Touch me…"_**   
  
"There are things I haven't felt since I was twelve… He brought them to light. It hurts to feel… To suddenly feel shame for the things I've done… Not all of them, though… I told him… I will never be a fairytale princess. I have always felt more comfortable in the role of the wicked witch." She glanced toward her loyal listener and smirked.   
"I have never spent more than six days among the colonies before… I saw it happened. Not many realize that." She leaned back, pressing against a trunk that held costumes. "Grandfather died the same way… Mister Treize… It seems fire takes them from me… Even him. Fire…" Her listener nudged her hand and she glanced down. "He escaped it, though. He escaped the flames."   
  
**_ "Kill me…"_**

"My mother… died so long ago that I don't truly miss her as I do my father. She was a kind woman, I hear though. She had the voice of an angel my father would say. All I can remember is that voice and her hands." Dorothy's eyes focused on her own pale hands again. "He used to say my hands were her hands…"

**_ "Hate me…"_**

"I celebrated Christmas last year while holding his hand."

**_ "Dorothy, we were trained for this. Do not panic."_**   
**__** "Collie, I'm not panicking… You are."

She slowly stood, ignoring the lion's soft growl, as she lowered her face toward its. Bars glittered in the night as she smiled, "You remind me of him…"

**_ "Death… is inescapable."_**   


* **__**

**_ "Dorothy…" Collie's soft voice hissed through the dark as she stared at the blood soaking the blonde's hands. She wore silk pajamas, completely unstained, but her hands… The blood was dry and caked and Collie noticed some decorated Dorothy's face as well._**   
**_ Slowly a smile appeared on the young girl's face, "The puppets die, Collie. I will cut their strings."_**   
**_ "Dorothy, what?"_**   
**_ A growl issued from her throat and Collie felt the blood rush from her face as she found herself pressed against the wall by one elegant pale hand and Dorothy's face inches from hers. "I will cut their strings, one by one. If any escape I will hunt them down… Slowly… Allowing their own paranoia to destroy their minds and I will watch. I will watch and I will smile." Her smile returned, "Don't you want to help me, Collie?"_**   
**_ "What did they do to you?" The other girl managed to gasp as Dorothy's hand crushed into her windpipe… Then suddenly she could breathe again and she watched as Dorothy turned away, her body trembling. "Dorothy…"_**   
**_ "Hands… All over and I…" Collie's eyes widened as the girl's wild ramblings reached her ears._**   
**_ "What did they do to you?!"_**   
**_ "All over…" Dorothy shook her head, long hair flying, as she suddenly spun around, ignoring the look of realization painted across the smaller girl's face._**   
**_ "No…"_**   
**_ Dorothy's eyes narrowed and a cruel smirk danced across her young lips, "Oh, yes…" Laughter bubbled upward and Dorothy chuckled madly as she announced to Collie. "I will kill them. I will kill them all."_**   


* 

Duo watched as Witt Guinn and Kristin Bishop's bodies were removed from the house. The place seemed to be crawling with Preventers and local law enforcers. He shook his head as the body bags were zipped and faced Wufei. "This is just a guess here, but that job on her face that was the acid, wasn't it?"   
Wufei nodded, "Guinn also suffered from it, but his was a prolonged exposure. He thought he was just sick, but he had actually been contaminated by the acid's vapors."   
"They went to a lot of trouble to shut up one man…"   
"Wanted it to seem natural. He caught a deadly disease and died quietly in his house with no one the wiser."   
Duo frowned and with three long strides reached Kristin's bag and unzipped it, staring at her face. The acid wasn't particularly lethal; it had left only red burns yet she would've been blind for the rest of her life had she survived. His violet eyes focused on the wound neatly placed in her forehead and his frown deepened. "I've seen this."   
The snap of a twig announced Wufei's presence and the other man nodded. "Same bullet…"   
"Used in the Catalonia case… I feel as if they're making fun of us." Duo growled and jerked the zipper up, hiding Kristin's face from the world. He angrily stomped a few feet away from the commotion and cursed. "Time's like these I wish I smoked…" Wufei held a pack toward Duo and the American raised an eyebrow, "Since when did you start?"   
"I didn't. It was found inside."   
"So Guinn smokes… Big deal." Duo watched Wufei's face, "Unless there's something I'm missing here." He waited as Wufei upturned the pack and shook a single cigarette free and handed it to him. Duo twirled it around in his fingers, staring at the slender white cylinder. "Let me guess… Our little scientist here didn't have a love interest, now did he?" He didn't need to see Wufei's slight shake to understand what the tiny cigarette in his hand meant. "Well… This is interesting." A cold smile appeared on his lips as he raised it to his face, staring at the faint outline of red lips that had held the cigarette so tenderly…   


* 

"I'm sorry, but Duchess Catalonia is on vacation. However, we can direct your call to Lady Darlian's office if you wish." The bored secretary stared at her purple nails, wishing she'd gone with passion pink, and merely glanced at Quatre's image.   
The Arabian blinked in confusion, "Miss Relena? Why would you direct a call to Romefeller to her?"   
The secretary's lips thinned as she answered briskly, "Lady Darlian is handling the Foundation's affairs until Duchess Catalonia is back. Do you wish for me to direct your call to her?"   
"No thank you. Sorry for bothering." Quatre disconnected and leaned back in his, actually Duo's, chair and stared at the ceiling. Relena was leading Romefeller? That was preposterous! Dorothy would have to be desperate to leave the Foundation in Relena's hands… Why leave it in anyone's hands? He could remember her telling him that for her vacation hinted at power. Dorothy wouldn't leave someone behind unless she wasn't sure when she'd return… or if she'd return… And that meant she wasn't on vacation.   
Which meant his heart had been trying to tell him something. It was hard to explain how he could sometimes feel other people's pain and emotions… How he could know things without truly knowing how he knew… That was how he'd felt when he'd spoken to his sister about that woman… The one with the eyes that stabbed… Was he deluding himself? He didn't really know, but after all these years he could never remember feeling this positive about something and having it end up false.   
So, Trowa was with her… In some ways, he was glad about that. At least he knew someone he trusted was watching her, protecting her… But Trowa hadn't revealed it… Which meant he wasn't supposed to know. Trowa was part of Duo's team…   
All leading to the conclusion that Duo's team had been formed to protect Dorothy Catalonia by placing her under the care of one of their best while changing her appearance.   
Her appearance had to be changed from what he'd heard from Holly. But that didn't matter to him. He loved her for who she was not what she looked like.   
But what should he do now? He wanted to see her, but she might be in danger… Didn't that mean he should be there even more? He wanted to protect her, to help her… Quatre finally nodded slightly to himself as he connected his vid phone. "I'd like one ticket to L3…"   
And outside someone chuckled softly as they listened to the Arabian. "Go save your Ice Duchess and lead me right to her…"

* 

Hilde smiled as she watched the Preventer and Minister. The two had moved from the living room and into the dining room, covering the long table with books and paper. Right now, Heero and Relena were inches apart as they read the same paragraph and Hilde clucked her tongue. They really were hopeless; that close and all they were doing was working. She sighed as she entered the room, dropping two steaming cups of black coffee on the table.   
"Hilde!" Relena admonished, picking up the coffee to free the papers under it. She frowned briefly at the shorter woman before pointing something out to Heero. "How are they storing it, Heero? They've had it for days now, but the acid is dangerous if not stored correctly."   
His lips thinned into a thoughtful frown; "They're not storing it."   
"Huh?" Then Relena's eyes widened, "They're using it, even now! Where? Who, though?"   
Hilde coughed, dragging their attention toward her. "What are you two talking about?" She pulled a chair around and sat beside Relena, staring at the mess with obvious confusion.   
"A theft in Preventer HQ. Someone stole a dangerous acid and it might be connected to Duo's case." Relena answered, ignoring Heero's warning glare.   
Hilde stiffened, "A-A-an acid?" Her lower lip trembled as one hand reached up to slowly remove the ribbon from her hair so she could twist it in her shaking hands.   
"Perchloric acid… Hilde, what's wrong? I'm sure Duo's safe." Relena cursed herself for forgetting Hilde's fragile condition and the mood swings that had already been appearing. She stood and put an arm around the woman, "It's okay, Hilde. Everything's okay. No one was hurt during the theft."   
Hilde looked up, her eyes wide, "When? When was it stolen?"   
"Some time during the last two weeks." Heero answered his sharp gaze on Duo's wife. Hilde moaned, pressing a hand to her face, as she stumbled to her feet. Hilde pushed Relena away and ran from the room, the sound of her footsteps could be heard as she pounded upstairs and to the bedroom she shared with her husband.   


*    
**_ Blood. Oh, the wondrous force of life among those living, breathing humans. Dorothy tilted her head as she watched it flow from the figure lying before her. It flowed like an endless river of red… The figure's once hazel eyes were wide in terror and disbelief and she smiled as she surveyed her handiwork. The fourteen-year-old spun around, her white blonde hair swinging behind her elegantly. She slowly removed her bloodstained white gloves with a disgusted snort and tossed them aside._**   
**__** The school hadn't changed in six months… Not that she had suspected it to. She had graduated, leaving this academy and Master Cauthon four months after she'd turned thirteen. They'd been glad to see her leave even with the knowledge that she'd never work for them. For she had started something that wouldn't end till every one of them was dead and the new generation took over. They were weak now and no longer needed.   
**__** That night when she'd returned to Collie covered in that man's blood… That night the planning had started and the deaths had begun. Slowly at first… Collie and she were professionals and borne with the patience of saints when it suited them. One by one the teachers of the cursed place had begun to appear dead not entirely whole. Her mouth quirked upward at the thought as her feet carried her down the hall.   
**__** Only the fittest survive and they were no longer fit enough to live. Not since that night. Her eyes narrowed, as she seemed to glide, ignoring the looks sent her way by children being trained as she had been trained. She smirked at them; they were the new generation… She would guide them to their rightful place among humanity by ridding the last of their weak trainers.   
**__** Her white fencing uniform was covered in blood, yet strangely none touched her pale skin. The maniacal gleam in her eyes caused several onlookers to shy away, each being reminded of their own visage of Death.   
**__** She had followed her promise to the word. A few had left the supposed school, fearing their deaths… And she'd followed them, watching as paranoia ate away at those that had once struck terror in the hearts of men and women everywhere. She was their terror.   
**__** Her and Collie. Loyal Collie… No matter what missions separated them, Collie had always helped her by also hunting those that she could find and killing them… They were partners, in a sense… As they were now.   
**__** One pale hand closed around the doorknob and jerked it open, blue-gray eyes searching for her last prey… His eyes turned and met hers and he smiled… Then fell backwards, one hand clutching his chest where blood blossomed so horrifically beautiful... Dorothy raised her eyes to the figure that held the bloody foil and raised a questioning eyebrow.   
**__** "I had to… You see, he was my puppet, too…" Collie answered as she lowered the foil and watched Dorothy with hooded gray eyes.   
**__** "I see."   
**__** Silence reigned then Collie dropped the foil and took a step forward, toward the young Lady. "I disappear tonight, Dorothy… Forgive me, but…"   
**__** Dorothy held a hand before her, her eyes turning toward Cauthon's still form. "No words, Collie. Just go."   
**__** Collie fled from the room.

* 

Trowa found Dorothy curled up on his sister's couch, her eyes on the ceiling. In the kitchen, Catherine happily hummed to herself as she washed the dishes. He watched as the Duchess's face was strangely peaceful and serene, no arrogant smirk twisted her pale beauty… She suddenly looked very small and fragile, though the image was quickly destroyed when she turned those blue-gray eyes toward him and raised an eyebrow.   
"How is it that you know me so well, Trowa?" She asked softly as he entered the room, stopping to place one hand on the couch and stare down at her. "You and Quatre tore my ideals apart that day and it seems Fate finds it amusing to place us three in situations together."   
"I know only what you let me see."   
Dorothy nodded slightly and looked away, "I doubt even I know myself completely."   
"I doubt anyone knows their self as well as they believe." He sat beside her and Dorothy smirked at him as she leaned backwards.   
"You are a wise man, Mr. Trowa. Whatever comes, I will be who I am because I am. Today is tomorrow's yesterday. Tomorrow is yesterday's today. Yesterday is today's tomorrow. Can you understand that? People tell you to forget the past because you have the future to look toward, but the past is always with you. Tomorrow I will be who I am today, but also who I am tomorrow. The past lives inside you, affecting your outlook and your actions for the next day. I cannot forget my past because it is my past that makes me who I am and makes my future what it is."   
His silence was warm and she closed her eyes. "I like talking to you, Trowa, and it is less expensive than hiring a psychiatrist. I think I enjoy talking to you because I know that you carry your own traumatic past." Her lips quirked upward sarcastically, "Traumatic past…" She opened her eyes and met his coldly, though the coldness wasn't directed at him. "I killed my first man when I was eleven. My hands were steady as I pulled the trigger and inside I was cold. No sweaty palms or second thoughts. Ice… I was ice."   
"Ice can melt."   
Her smile widened, "Yes, ice can melt. Have I melted, Trowa?"   
Trowa's own lips twisted into a small smile, "No. You merely chip away at the corners, sculpting the ice into the image you wish."   
"What a pretty thought. Are you ice inside, Trowa?" She tilted her head, "No… You are not ice… You are more of a metal beast…" Dorothy leaned forward, "Do you sleep at night?"   
"Yes."   
"I don't. I can no longer sleep." She tapped a finger against her head; "My mind won't allow me to sleep." A gleam entered her cool gaze; "An acquaintance once told me I went mad once. Once in my life. The strange thing is that it's happened only once. I killed the men and women that taught me. I killed the ones that were my mentors, my twisted family."   
"Life leaves people with harsh decisions."   
"Ah, but it was my decision to kill. Mine and Collie's," she cast a sly glance toward him, "or Midii's. She helped me kill them, you see. We were separate those years… Each being sought after by the highest bidder. She worked for OZ while I sought to help Romefeller. In the end, we were placed against each other. I assassinated those that would hire her while she did the same to those that paid me. Loyalty to yourself, I told her. Puppets no more… We tied the strings to those around us and watched them dance, but what she didn't realize is that I tied strings around her, too. I watched them all dance…" She squeezed her eyes shut, "Not even realizing that I had strings tied to me. The loss of my father had managed to tie a fatal string of obsession. I clung to the lines of blood with my last remaining male relatives, fearing their loss and disappointment, and war… Oh, the beauty of war. The warrior's life of emotions warring against the beliefs pounded into their heads; the pride in a cause so lost that no one truly understands it."   
There was a pause as Trowa took in her speech and studied the words. He absorbed their meaning and nodded slightly. Dorothy watched him carefully through half-lidded eyes. "We are warriors, Trowa. What did we believe in?" She looked away and toward the plain ceiling, "I fought believing that I was following in my father's footsteps, that I was doing what my grandfather and Mister Treize wished for me to do. What did you fight for?"   
Trowa's face was stoic but his voice held an uncomprehending emotion. "I fought for identity, for the people, for peace. I fought so another child wouldn't have to be raised by mercenaries and only know death. I fought for lost and found siblings, for the chance of friendship."   
He didn't even stiffen as her head leaned against his shoulder and his arm found its way around her form. She seemed to mold against his side and her hand found his free one. His tan hand contrasted greatly with her pale, manicured hand. "You were fighting for us. I'm glad someone was."   
"Quatre fought for everyone."   
Dorothy closed her eyes; "Quatre is a kind man… But he could never understand. His childhood was not perfect, but it was nothing compared to… Quatre fought for everyone, tried to save everyone, because he couldn't save his self when it truly counted. He couldn't save his father and his mind couldn't handle that. He cares too much."   
There was silence then Dorothy's soft announcement. "And I love him. I love how his eyes light up when he sees something beautiful. I love the way his fingers run through his hair when he's done something foolish. I love how he says my name and the way he looks when he plays his violin. I love how he cares so much about every single person around him." Her voice cracked and she sobbed without the tears, "Trowa, I love him so much that I don't understand it. I'm tired of being confused, tired of not understanding myself. This… This isn't me. A month ago I'd never have said these words. I want to go home."   
He held her hand as his right hand smoothed her hair, "Go to sleep."   
"I can't sleep. I won't let me."   
Trowa held her close as inside the kitchen Catherine backed away from the doorway and into the counter, her eyes wide as she stared at the air before her… Shocked.

*    
Duo smiled grimly as he used tweezers to pick up the smashed cigarette they lay on the interrogation table. He dropped it into a small bag and tossed both to Wufei. "I want lab on this quick. If they match, then bring Midii back up here. Something isn't right here." Wufei nodded and walked out the door, leaving the American alone in the metal room.   
He banged a fist against the table as soon as Wufei had shut the door. What does it all mean? If it's a match then someone's framing Midii since Card was watching her all day. The pen, Pagan's death, and the explosion all relate to Midii Une. Michael's death and the theft of the acid are related, I'm positive… Why frame Midii? Why kill Guinn and Kristin? The same bullet… The message on Michael's wall…   
"Why hasn't Trowa reported anything?" Duo mused as he played with the end of his braid, a habit he'd picked up when he'd met Hilde. She'd found it cute.   
He really should call her…   
The door opened and Sally entered. In one hand she held a clear bag that contained the form of a very dead rat. "They're everywhere, Duo." She threw it on the table; "The exterminators won't come."   
Duo sighed; wasn't anything going to go right today? "Why not? It's their job."   
Sally frowned and shook her head angrily, "They say the rats are already dead. Their job is to kill the creatures. According to them, there's no need for them to come when the rats are dead." She growled, "Which means, they think the Preventers are a waste of tax money and find it amusing to be jackasses."   
Laughter poured from Duo's mouth as he listened to the former doctor. "Such language, Miss Po! I'm shocked!" Duo flashed a wide grin; "Well they don't seem to be doing much damage. If someone sees a rat, tell them to throw it out, but otherwise just ignore them. They're not bothering anyone. They're just dead."   
Sally raised an eyebrow then sighed. "What do you suppose," she wondered aloud as she poked the still form inside the plain bag, "is killing them?"   
"Wu-man's coffee?" Sally chuckled as the two left the room, leaving the rat for some unwary Preventer to find.   
"Mister Maxwell, your wife's on the line." A woman carrying a pile of folders announced as she tried to make her way down the hall without running into someone.   
"Maxwell, the lab results." Wufei's voice dragged Duo's attention to his left and he watched as the Chinese grew closer, one hand clutching the cuffed wrists of one Midii Une.   
Duo sighed, "Tell Hilde I'll have to call her back." He glanced toward Sally, "See ya, Sal." Duo joined Wufei and the three entered the interrogation room with a decisive click.   
A second later the door was reopened and Sally watched with amusement as Wufei threw the dead rat into a nearby trashcan with a disgusted look painted across his face. He glared at her before closing the door behind him

* 

"Oh, Hilde… Should I go after her?" Relena asked Heero, receiving no answer in return. She sighed worriedly, biting her lower lip as she stared in the direction Hilde had bolted. "We shouldn't have said anything… She's so emotional right now and she's probably worrying herself." Relena sat down with a heavy sigh, one hand reaching out for a sheet. Her hand knocked into the cup of coffee Hilde had brought her so thoughtfully and the Minister let out a small yell as the mug tipped over and black, hot liquid flowed across the table and its precious contents.   
Heero calmly picked up the mug and placed it aside as Relena frantically made wild grabs for paper, moaning as some came away stained with the brownish black liquid. "The ink is smearing! These were all of Duo's files. I've ruined them." Her eyebrows drew together in anxiety as she surveyed the mess. She grabbed a piece and shook it, coffee dripping onto the floor. "All I can make out is rats! Oh, how could I be so clumsy?"   
A warm hand on her shoulder calmed her down somewhat and she turned around to face Heero, her lower lip trembling. "It just happened and I couldn't do anything… All ruined now." She swallowed, trying hard to blink away the tears that threatened to spill. Heero knew she was no longer talking about the coffee even though she held out the paper to him.   
He took it from her and placed it on the table then stared down at her. Relena lost her battle with the tears and they streamed down her face. "I couldn't do a thing…" Hesitantly, as if scared, he opened his arms as Duo had done earlier and Relena fell into them. "If I had only called out to him sooner, brought him inside with me! I couldn't do anything, though! Not a single thing. I can tell a pretty speech, but when it really matters—." She was cut off by Heero pushing her away and shaking her gently.   
"You couldn't save him. He died, Relena. You didn't set that explosion. You didn't bring him there to die. He was with you because he wanted to be. They are not just pretty speeches. I believe in those speeches and what they mean. So did he. Don't degrade what he believed in so you can blame yourself. I know what it feels like to kill an innocent man and you didn't kill him, Relena."   
She stared up at him, shocked by his solemn words, then Relena softly whispered. "But it hurts. I miss him."   
"I know and you always will, but don't blame yourself." Heero frowned as he sought for the words. He wasn't suited for this. Duo had been better, but… "You will always have memories."   
Relena leaned against him, her head on his chest, and the two stood that way till she finally pushed away and wiped a hand across her face. "A bit of a mess to clean up." She kneeled and picked up a sheet, staring at it with a small frown. "Rats… Why would Duo have a note on rats?"   
"These are all his files. Dead rats have been found in Headquarters." He answered stiffly and Relena smiled slightly at him before raising an eyebrow.   
"Dead? You mean, you've been finding rats dead in traps?"   
"No."   
"Just dead and lying around…" Relena frowned as she stared at the drenched sheet with its smeared writing. "Rats…" She licked her lips, her face set in deep concentration. Then suddenly her eyes widened and she jumped to her feet, "Dear god be merciful!" She met Heero's eyes with her own, "You're right… They're not storing it. They're using it right now." She snatched a file off the table and shook coffee off it before opening it to reveal the paper inside. "The effects of perchloric acid. It's the vapors that are dangerous! Where best to use it than close by and in the place where it'd be the most help? You effect those that are hunting you and don't even have to move far with such a dangerous chemical."   
Realization dawned and Heero grabbed Relena's arm. "Stay here. Watch Hilde, she's hiding something." He checked his gun as he ran from the room, barely hearing her yell.   
"What could Hilde be hiding?! Heero! HEERO!"   
And then he was outside and driving away.

*   
  
  


Reviews make a happy Figgy *^_^* And Happy Figgies love to write! 


End file.
